Freistaat Bayern
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Omegaverse la temporada social se abre con ambiciosas presentaciones, si la joya de caballero mas importante se pone en subasta ¿cuantos no arriesgarian el cuello para obtenerla?
1. prologo

Prologo

Cuando la esposa del marques quedo embarazada, toda la familia se mostró encantada y aliviada, puesto que llevaba casada tres años y sin embarazarse, ¡tres años! Algo realmente decepcionante y vergonzoso que una mujer no pudiese cumplir con su deber, el señor Xavier era un notable e importante duque que tenía una importancia realmente amplia dentro del reino, y su persona era absurdamente cercana a su majestad, a su majestad.

Lady Margareth se hallaba emocionada por su embarazo pero también preocupada, su madre le había advertido incluso antes de casarse que debía darle un hijo a su señoría y ese hijo no debía ser cualquier cosa, no, debía asegurarse de dar a luz un alfa, la bella joven se encontraba sola y había perdido su sonrisa, llevándose una mano al vientre acaricio el lugar donde sospechaba debía estar su hijo, cerró los ojos mientras una mano cubría su boca e intentaba ahogar un sollozo, tenía miedo, miedo porque aun allí sin haberlo tenido sospechaba, sospechaba y temía…

A los seis meses del embarazo la joven marquesa se mostraba en público contenta y también comenzaba a escoger las posibles ropas para él bebe, el medico había comentado que la marquesa probablemente tendría un niño, y mucho habían sobreentendido que sería un alfa, su señoría había preparado bastantes regalos para la criatura que vendría en tres meses más.

Un día del noveno mes de embarazo la casa completa era un caos, los gritos en la habitación de la señora y al señor caminando pálido al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo no ayudaba, debería ser un delito no permitir entrar en el área, pero le habían dicho que no era conveniente que estuviera allí.

Tras unos crueles minutos de espera escucharon un llanto… el señor sonrió, entro sin esperar que lo invitaran, y el medico se volvió hacia el aun mirando al bebe, la nana a su lado empalideció terriblemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con una voz tan fría con el invierno mientras observaba sus rostros y la sospecha se instaló.

-es un omega –fue la estúpida respuesta del médico.

Dentro de la sociedad de Baviera * no había otro tema de conversación más allá de la temporada social, la temporada social de Baviera se daba en un su capital como punto principal y sus provincias también si no se tenía importancia o dinero suficiente como para asumir los gastos de la temporada en la capital.

Las temporada social reunía solo a las familias de rango noble y alguno que otro importante y rico comerciante que hubiese escalado lo suficiente como para ser aceptado entre ellos, las familias más influyentes llegaban tanto desde el extranjero como del interior a la capital para poder disfrutar de la temporada, los ostentosos carruajes deleitaban al populacho por algunos minutos o durante horas, aunque bien supieran que nunca podrían ver a los que estaban en su interior.

En uno de esos tantos carruajes se hallaba la familia Xavier al completo, primero su señoría el marques d´ Antares, su señoría apellidaba Xavier y había heredado el título de marques con la muerte de un tío lejano al cumplir los 18 años, su esposa lady Margareth, era una de las damas más importantes de la sociedad de Baviera y frente a ambos se hallaban sus dos hijos, el primero un omega de nombre Charles, era realmente joven y de atractivos ojos verdes*, tenía en aquel momento 18 años y era dueño de una atractiva belleza que era la mayor carta de su padre en aquel momento.

Al lado de Charles se podía admirar una bellísima joven rubia de ojos azules, de apariencia frágil y menuda, no atraía mayor atención que su hermano mayor, Raven Xavier era la hija adoptiva de la familia de Antares tras un violento accidente acaecido hacia 12 años en los que habían perecido toda la familia de Raven y su pueblo al completo, a ambos miraba atento y molesto el marques preguntándose por quincuagésima vez consecutiva porque la naturaleza, su esposa y el destino le habían dado una prole semejante, y se refería a su hijo como mayor decepción, l anoche en que había descubierto que este era un omega, pues, había sufrido la mayor decepción de su vida.

Sabia también que no tenía más de que quejarse con respecto a su hijo al cual muy a pesar de las opiniones contrarias de su propia familia había educado para dirigir la familia desde la posición principal, y Charles había respondido bien siendo que si no fuera por su situación como omega habría sido el heredero perfecto, joven, atractivo y terriblemente inteligente, charles era literalmente adorado por cuantos lo conocían y esa era la razón de que el duque se hubiera decidido por realizar la presentación oficial de Raven y en el proceso aceptar muy a pesar de su opinión que Charles estaba dentro del mercado casadero, ya no podía limitar la situación y lo había comprendido, el joven necesitaba a alguien a su lado que pudiera protegerlo, protegerlo como nadie más podría, estaba seguro de poder elegir a alguien adecuado antes de que cualquier mounstro pusiera sus arrogantes manos sobre su hijo.

Notas finales:

*esta ciudad si existe, pero… no como un reino sino como una ciudad, asi que nada que ver y lo de convertirlo en un reino es una idea mía, no me maten, pero no quería mandar a x-men a Inglaterra lo siento. Y por otro lado esta en un mundo paralelo.

*ya se que sus ojos son marrones, pero es que… tengo cierta chifleria con los ojos verdes xD

*por cierto espero que te haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors d'acord

Capítulo 1

Charles había crecido con la idea de que ser un omega era una vergüenza y debía buscar la manera de compensar aquella vergüenza a su familia, por eso siempre se había esforzado porque su padre estuviera orgulloso de él o más bien de sus logros y lo había logrado, podía decir no sin orgullo que muy pocos hijos de la alta sociedad en la que se movía podan siquiera lograr ser una digna competencia para él, miro por el balcón al gran jardín que había detrás de la mansión recordó las palabras de su padre, palabras que lo habían dejado con el corazón en la boca y el alma en un hilo.

"charles ya no eres un niño, creo que lo sabes –le había mirado, el había asentido- por lo que no veo la razón de dar más vueltas, he intentado hacer de ti alguien fuerte y capaz, sin embargo me temo que me mentí , hijo mío eres un omega, un omega destinado a dirigir nuestra familia sí, pero … necesitas protección, por ti mismo no podrías luchar contra la machista mente de nuestra familia amigos y sociedad- su padre había cerrado los ojos en un gesto de dolor y cólera- debes casarte "

Casarse, no era realmente algo que él no supiera, pero simplemente no podía creer el modo en que su padre se lo había anunciado, su padre que siempre le había obligado a mantener la cabeza bien alta e incapaz de bajar la cabeza ante ningún alfa que lo había educado para actuar como líder y no como súbdito le había dicho que debía casarse, que debía casarse, cerró los ojos con horror, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, no era que no estuviera de acuerdo, que no lo estaba en verdad, sino el hecho de que el mismo era consciente de que no era lo que se esperaba de un omega, bajo la mirada a sus blancas manos y las miro fijamente buscando en ellas una razón para lo que le ocurría.

Un omega no miraba a un alfa a los ojos, no lo retaba jamás y por Zeus, no, como el, lo desafiaría y trapearía el piso con su orgullo, bien, ya lo sabía, no creía que fuera a sobrevivir a aquella temporada, no realmente, no a menos que se diera la tarea de controlar a alguien las 24 horas del día 7 días a la semana durante, el resto de su vida.

-la noche es para dormir –dijo una voz serena en su puerta causando que el joven se diera vuelta y topara directamente con la imagen de su hermana adoptiva: Raven, Raven era un beta de clase bastante hermosa y con una personalidad tan ingenua que resultaba adorable. Si había alguien a quien Charles quisiera sin condiciones y con toda el alma era ella.

La observo y sonrió cansado extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-sí, para dormir, que es lo que debieras hacer ahora mismo Raven- le sonrió dulcemente mientras ella le extendía una de sus blancas y pequeñas manos, el sonrió al tiempo que atrapaba aquella blanca manita entre las suyas, ella le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿no puedes dormir Raven?.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiro, él la llevo a sentarse en uno de los divanes de la habitación, se sentaron y ella apoyo la frente contra su pecho.

-tengo miedo- confeso la joven hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, ocultando sus ojos de el- ¿Cómo voy a saber cómo actuar ante "ellos"? –pregunto, refiriéndose como ellos, a los futuros pretendientes- padre dijo que escogería a alguien adecuado, pero tengo miedo, como voy a saber cómo actuar, que hacer, yo quiero casarme por amor –termino con un tono desolado pero también caprichoso, Charles empalideció, la palabra "amor" era demasiado peligrosa para decirla tan alegremente, con tanta liberalidad, se separó un poco y tomándola por los hombros la miro a los ojos.

-Raven- la observaba y ella le miraba con sus brillantes ojos temblando- no digas eso, ya veras que serás feliz con quien padre escoja para ti – miro hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, buscando alguna presencia, no la había- Raven, el amor es una leyenda, y aun si fuera real, tendras mucha suerte si no lo conoces jamas, es producto de las mas absurdas sensaciones y acciones, y de sucesos tan grotescos como terribles, el amor es por muy emocionante que sea, una autentica desgracia para quien lo conoce, y aun mas si la persona que lo conoce, es de nuestro circulo social –la observo buscando detener la línea de pensamiento que tenia su pequeña hermana, ella le devolvía la mirada, sin saber si creerle o no.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Tu no conoces el amor- soltó ella al fin con rapidez y cierto tono de rebeldía.

-porque he visto personas perderse por esa emoción –dijo acariciándole la mejilla y recordando a una joven que se había presentado la temporada pasada, su suerte había sido terrible- Raven escúchame, ¿conoces tú el amor? – La miro, ella aparto los ojos e hizo amago de levantarse, Charles la retuvo cogiendo aquella blanca mano con más fuerza- Raven – insistió mirándola con aquellos bonitos ojos azules, ella no le devolvía la mirada- Raven –se acercó un poco a ella, ella bajo la mirada y tembló un poco -¿de quién? –pregunto con cierto temor.

-no lo sé –contesto en un hilo de voz- no conozco su nombre, pero… -le miro a los ojos- tu lo conoces –le miraba, y en sus ojos pudo ver que ella no diría, mas, concentro sus pensamientos y busco en los de Raven… rebusco en aquella blanca y cortes memoria, auqel rastro que debía haber dejado aquella emoción.

-el médico –murmuro sombrío tras encontrar a la persona, ella se sonrojo y bajo aún más la cabeza, él la tomo por los hombros- pero Raven ¿estas acaso loca? Ese hombre esta arruinado, bien viste a nuestro padre, expulsarlo del marquesado –siseo, ella sollozo un poco.

-lo sé, lo sé, no sabes Charles lo que he sufrido, pero no temas –sonrió ella mirándole de nuevo a los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cierto orgullo- no desobedeceré a nuestro padre, te lo prometo- termino con seguridad, el dudo un poco, pero decidió creerle, la libero de su agarre y suspiro resignado.

-cumple con ello por favor –susurro con cierta preocupación, ella asintió.

A Charles lo habían educado con la idea de que el amor era la puerta mas fácil a la perdida del honor, el amor era una emoción peligrosa y temible, aunque muchos soñaran con ella, eso no cambiaba las cosas, el amor se anunciaba sereno y se volvia tormentoso, se presentaba como un sueño y terminaba en pesadilla en la mayoría de los casos, aquellos que sobrevivían a l emoción podían vivir felices, pero eran tan pocos que el no creía que fuera conveniente buscarlo.

Apretó un poco más las manos de Raven buscando reconfortarla emocionalmente, ella le miro y luego suspiro ocultando la frente contra el pecho de su hermano en silencio, al mirarla Charles no podía evitar preguntarse qué escondería aquella temporada para su hermana, después de todo, habían venido en un inicio por ella, ya estaba en edad casadera, y eso implicaba que ella debía casarse antes del final de la temporada, estaba seguro al mirarla a los ojos que no pocos hombres se verían atraídos por su belleza, sus bonitos ojos y su ingenuidad, solo rogaba que ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

-ve a dormir Raven –susurro tras unos largos minutos abrazado a su hermana, ella se quedó quieta, el sonrió un poco acariciando el cabello rubio de la joven y luego se separó un poco mirándola, al fin tras unos segundos, ella acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-buenas noches Charles- sonrió ella saliendo de allí, el sonrió un poco también y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras verla ingresara la suya, mas al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, pasaron cinco minuto antes de abandonar su preocupación y caminar hacia su cama, para al fin descansar.

El reino de Baviera se hallaba ubicado en un hermosa península y no era realmente un país muy grande, pero si poderoso, había tenido gobernantes inteligentes y sumamente capaces que habían colocado a Baviera en una posición favorable y actualmente era considerada una gran potencia, no tan cerrada en sus costumbres, parecía ser que el país tenía cierto cuidado con los extranjeros, quizás por ello hacia años cuando el marqués de Antares se casó con una extranjera muchos habitantes del reino se mostraron inconformes con dicha noticia, obviamente el jardín en flor de Baviera ofrecía una amplia gama de hermosas jóvenes que podían ser muy buenas esposas, sin necesidad de tener una extranjera en su nobleza, pero el marques se casó aun con la oposición de su familia, quizás por ello muchos personajes sociales se referían al matrimonio de Antares como un matrimonio por amor.

-tamaña locura- murmuraba casi siempre la gran Duquesa Von Tomer, una mujer del este de Baviera, que en un principio habia planeado la boda del joven heredero de Antares con una sobrina suya,, y que no habia estado muy feliz por la noticia de la boda del joven hacia años.

Quizas por eso ahora mismo consideraba que era necesaria que el joven hijo de Antares pasara a ser una de las adquisiones familiares, al poner su mirada en el frente supo que solo podía haber una persona dentro de su circulo familiar que cumplia los amplios requisitos que sin duda tenia hechos Antares para los pretendientes de su hijo.

Toco la campana de su habitación y enseguida apareció su mayordomo.

-prepara la habitación de invitados, recibiremos visita pronto –ordeno con aquella voz cascada y fría- el Marques nos visitara –sonrio mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes que formaban una sonrisa ironica, al recordar al marques, Sebastian Shaw debía tener unos 35 años minimo, realmente no lo recordaba, pero también tenia un poder amplio e increíble, una fortuna nada despreciable y unos modales deliciosos que harian las delicias de cualquier personaje, este hombre tan excelente, tan lleno de virtudes, tenia un defecto que ninguna madre de hija casadera le perdonaba, no se había casado jamas.

Notas finales: buebno n-n aquí esta la continuación, espero que os haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 x-men history

Capítulo 2

Aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas de haberse declarado oficialmente la temporada social, no por ello dejaban de llegar de cuando en cuando algunos carruajes con algunos nobles que llegaban un tanto rezagados, preciosa carga llevaban algunos carruajes sin embargo, si llevaban a alguna debutante dentro de ellos o quizás un digno funcionario, un viejo marques o alguno de esos jóvenes disolutos que conforman la joven sociedad noble de Baviera, tal era el caso de un carruaje de color negro, que en sus respectivas puertas llevaba exacto, y nada vulgar, el escudo de la familia Wolf, de aspecto recio, los bordes de cada escudo eran de pan de oro, y en el interior del carruaje se veían tapizados los asientos del mismo de fino brocado color vino, sentado únicamente dentro de ese carruaje se encontraba lord, conocido en el bajo mundo como Wolverine, era un hombre que aparentaba unos jóvenes 30 años, de aspecto regio y ojos de profundo color azul medianoche, este hombre a pesar de su juventud era considerado como el sicario de su majestad, titulado honroso, quizás, que solo se le daba por lo bajo, en silencio, en salones casi vacíos y solamente gente poderosa, nadie se atrevería a retarle, además de ellos, el joven lord no era muy asiduo a las temporadas sociales, siendo más amante de los burdeles la calle Marshall, venía a ocupar el lugar como representante de la familia Wolf, puesto que su padre había considerado necesario que así fuera, Wolverine volvió a pensar en su padre, un hombre de aproximadamente 70 años, ya viejo, pero aun vigoroso, su padre había tenido a su hijo a la edad de cuarenta años y bien lo sabía wolverine, por un matrimonio que la misma reina de ese entonces había forzado con una joven duquesita que había sido presenta a sociedad cuando por razones del destino el marque Wolf la había invitado a bailar y su entonces serenísima majestad decidió la boda sin opción a rechazo, el joven volvió a suspirar, su padre había comentado con notable ironía que el mismo debería casarse pronto , y que quería ver nietos antes de que la parca viniera a visitarlo, por su parte el , wolverine sin embargo no compartía aquel deseo, casi prefería caerse de un barco a un estanque lleno de tiburones a casarse, la idea de casarse no le hacia la más mínima gracia.

Cerrando los ojos pensó en las posibles candidatas a ser su consorte, pensando que sería mucho más cómodo que él pudiera elegirla antes de que su majestad decidiera eso también.

El carruaje se movía con desesperante lentitud y el no podía menos que maldecir aquello, bien sabía que probablemente la culpa era suya, a quien se le ocurría llegar el día de paseo oficial de abertura de la temporada de su majestad, bien que no eran pocos los que llegaban aquel día, pero su majestad insistía en hacer ella misma una apertura, que el consideraba extraoficial, pero ya que, el asunto no tenía solución, su majestad podía continuar con su costumbre todo el tiempo que quisiera, una vez se casara no volvería a pisar la capital Baviera jamás.

Lo que en su idioma se traducía como una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Antares el señor de la casa observaba junto a sus dos hijos a la señora de la casa desesperarse por el tono de las teclas del piano, con una sonrisa había comentado que podía llamar por otro piano y la cosa seria solucionada, pero la marquesa insistía en que aún se podía salvar el viejo piano, perdón no viejo, sino antiguo, regalo de bodas de su hermano, y que sin embargo recién sacaban de sótano de la mansión, un suspiro escapo de los labios del señor mientras la dama hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

-seria encantador que Raven fuera reconocida por su talento a la hora de tocar el piano –dijo al fin la mujer, quien tras ver como su marido educaba a su hijo como un hombre y no como un doncel había descargado sobre la joven rubia todos sus anhelos de tener una hija a quien mimar dulcemente y convertir en una princesa de mundo de chocolate. Cosa que había logrado para pesar de quien fuera a futuro su esposo.

Ante el aspecto desolado de la marquesa su hijo suspiro mientras adelantaba él dos pasos hacia ella.

-madre- susurro con aquella delicada voz , herencia suya quizás, mientras una sonrisa leve se asomaba en sus labios –madre- repitió extendiendo una mano hacia ella, tocando su brazo izquierdo- aún falta una semana para el baile de la reina, para entonces podremos solucionar lo, madre – repitió logrando que la mujer lo mirara- lord Malcom lo solucionará – la miro, refiriéndose con singular ligereza a su padrino y le sonrió suavemente al fin, logrando que la mujer al perderse en sus ojos azules, asintiera creyéndole completamente, sin sospechar que tanto el hijo como su marido pensaban que lo único confiable era que las teclas serian cambiadas.

Mientras la escena se desarrollaba, la joven hija de los Xavier no lo pasaba mejor en su habitación, donde la costurera aun tomaba ciertas medidas, que incluían falta absoluta (bueno casi absoluta) de ropa, la joven debutante era en aquellos momentos un precioso rubí, por lo roas que estaban sus mejillas ante semejante necedad por parte de la costurera.

Apretó un poco los dientes al ver como los alfileres ingresaban al interior del lino que la cubría, pero eso no cambiaba nada, ella seguía teniendo la impresión de que aquellas puntiagudas cositas iban a atravesarla a ella.

-oh no se preocupe- le sonrió la costurera continuando su monologo mientras seguía tomando las medidas del cuerpo de la joven- ya vera que cuando le lleguen los vestidos se vera hermosa, estoy planeando un primoroso vestido de terciopelo rojo, con lazo dorado

-limítese al blanco, por favor –suspiro a su lado una voz cansada y un poco brusca, era la institutriz de la joven, lady Broself, una mujer de aproximadamente 34 años, de cabello legro liso que la misma llevaba siempre atado en un apretado moño, sin embargo Raven podía adivinar un alma joven en aquella mujer al observar su piel de alabastro y profundos ojos azules como el cielo a la hora del té, la joven la miro con una sonrisa breve en los labios mientras la mujer mantenía ese aire duro que parecen tener todas las institutrices y las miraba a Raven y a las costurera con el mismo.

-¿y eso porque? –contesto insolentemente la modista, con el aire ofendido que toman las personas cuando se tocan temas sensibles.

-porque –dijo la institutriz mirándola con profundo desdén—mi lady es una debutante.

-bah –desestimo con un gesto las palabras de lady Broself, la modista- he vestido a debutantes siempre y se lo que esta temporada tiene para ella, un vestido rojo no ofenderá a nadie si lo usa en el baile de máscaras del marques Wolf, de hecho llamara la suficiente atención como para que los jóvenes se batan a duelo por mi lady –y volvió a mirar a la muchacha- y todos sabemos cuánto eleva la valía de una debutante eso –y continuo tomando las medidas, por otro lado, al oír la palabra duelo, la joven haba palidecido sin entender del todo las palabras de la modista, la institutriz solo apretó los labios antes de salir con un portazo de la habitación.

Raven miro a la modista con duda y temor, además de vergüenza por la actitud que había tomado su acompañante, la modista le sonrió relajada.

-todas son unas amargadas –le sonrió con dulzura- ¿sabe usted porque? –la joven negó con la cabeza y la modista rio ligera mientras sus ojos tomaban un tinte de burla y la voz salía con un tono de crueldad- porque no eran lo suficientemente rica o hermosa como para que un hombre quisiera casarse con ellas.

El viento entro por la ventana, agitando de manera extraña las cortinas.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El dux Erick Lenssher cierra los ojos ante la excesiva luz mañanera de la capital de Baviera, sus manos se unen en un gesto de ansiedad mientras espera que los sirvientes cierren las cortinas, abre los ojos y aprecia la tranquilidad que le ofrecen las sombras, intenta, con más esfuerzo del que le gustaría admitir, ahogar el pánico y la sensación de ahogo que le da la luz del sol, ocultándola ansiosamente bajo sus miles de responsabilidades, bajo el conocimiento de que si no cumple con sus planes no tendrá otra oportunidad, de que si lo intenta la posibilidad de perder es alta, bajo la molestia de haber tenido que convertirse en el amante de lady Magda Suffore, viuda del Arconte de Aria, conde de Suffore… cuyo cargo, como arconte, el mismo acababa de asumir.

Se dice una y otra vez que no es culpa suya, aunque no es ese el verdadero problema, ha heredado de su antiguo tutor el título de arconte, ahora mismo ha venido como embajador del reino de Ansalli, sin ninguno de sus cargos militares encima para hacer sentir su autoridad, se pregunta en silencio si siguen sospechando de él, puede que no asesinara al arconte de Aria, pero eso no cambia que estuvo detrás del acto, niega con la cabeza, el cargo de diplomático no es lo que el esperaría pero definitivamente no se lo darían a alguien que es sospechoso de traición… no lo harían, se dice y dio media vuelta al oír unos pasos en la cima de la escalera y elevo su mirada hacia aquel lugar, por el barandal aprecio los blancos guantes de lady Suffore pasear en dirección suya, sintió al mismo tiempo una ligera presencia desaparecer del salón, la sirvienta se ocupaba de dares privacidad y sin duda avisar al mayordomo de traer el té, a fin de no darle demasiada privacidad en aquel instante.

Extendió una mano para tomar la que ella le extendía con notable gracia y adecuado encanto en su sonrisa, el logro besar el dorso de la enguantada mano con un gesto esclavo.

-dichosos los ojos que la ven esta mañana milady –dijo con los labios a centímetros aun de su mano, ella retiro su mano con deliberada lentitud mientras él se ponía recto de nuevo y se observaban a los ojos, Erick se preguntó una vez más que veía ella en los suyos- ¿durmió bien? –pregunto con una sonrisa leve, mientras las mejillas de la dama adquirían un tono carmín.

-dormí bien gracias –logro decir como apartando el sofoco de un manotazo no dado, él asintió y ella paso de largo de su lado hacia el comedor- su galantería mi lord está cargada de una ironía desagradable – decía ella ahora de espaldas a él y sin perder el paso, el caballero solo oculto la sonrisa en sus labios asumiendo la misma expresión honorable que había visto a otros nobles en diferentes ocasiones.

-me disculpo por ello –dijo poniéndose a la par que ella y tomándola del brazo con delicadeza para luego fundir sus labios con los de ella en un beso, no encontró resistencia en ella… nunca la había encontrado desde la muerte del conde.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos en el beso, se preguntó con dolorosa ansiedad si podía considerar que estaba a salvo en aquella capital Baviera, Miscolv.

La puerta de la mansión Von Tomer era preciosa, o al menos esa era la calificación que le daba, sarcásticamente, el marques Shadow, Sebastián Shaw, cada ocasión que se encontraba mirándola, que en los últimos años habían sido más veces de las que él hubiera querido, pero también era cierto que la puerta era lo único que podría gustarle de aquella mansión, que ocultaba en su interior a la gran duquesa von Tomer, una mujer cuya belleza en juventud era legendaria, incluso entonces, Shadow aun podía oír en áreas lejanas a algunos juglares repetir las mismas baladas que antaño habían compuesto en honor a su tía, con todo, lady Von Tomer era sin duda una mujer aun hermosa, pero también horrorosamente entrometida, cuya mayor obsesión era casar a todos sus descendientes, también a sus familiares cercanos, y unirlos con los más cercanos miembros de la familia real, ella misma había estado casada con el príncipe Carlo Von Tomer y su mayor logro hasta entonces había sido casar a su nieta Magda con el Conde Suffore de Ansalli, la boda se había realizado en Ansalli hacia unos años cuando el mismo había sido embajador de Baviera en Ansalli, de hecho Shaw sospechaba que aquella boda había sido un modo de decirle a él que ya era hora de que se casara.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la carta que aun llevaba en su poder y que ella le había enviado hacia unos días como "invitación" para que la "visitara" y cerró los ojos al tiempo que el carruaje en el que iba cruzaba las puertas mientras en su cabeza estallaban las palabras leídas.

"Querido sobrino mío

Han pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que tuviste a bien visitarme y se siente el hecho déjame hacerte llegar mi dolor y el de Lucas y Dama, que dicho sea de paso querido te extrañan de manera atroz, a menudo me acompañan a ver tu solitario retrato.

Más allá de ello, extraño, querido sobrino, nuestras conversaciones a lo largo del día, ¿Sigues considerando la idea de la eterna soltería sobrino? Espero que sea así, no podría soportar la idea de que alguien aparte mío te convenciera de lo contrario.

Si, estas pobre anciana aún tiene un poco de su antiguo orgullo, déjame decirte que a menudo lo hieres, haces que extrañe la época en que bastaba un gesto mío para hacer bailar a un hombre con la misma muerte si así lo quería yo.

Pero no es de ello de lo que discutiré por medio de esta carta, la temporada social se ha abierto oficialmente y la reina ha dado su desfile formal, pero no oigo noticias tuyas, ¿Acaso por defecto, pretendes no asistir a esta temporada? Espero que no sea así querido, y si fuera ese el caso, déjame decirte que abandones esa pretensión, quiero conversar contigo y lo hare, te esperamos Dama, Lucas y yo a la hora del té para celebrar el cumpleaños de dama.

Atentamente: Alexandra Von Tomer, viuda de Von Tomer.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta interior de la mansión y Sebastián bajo serenamente, con el aspecto que tenía siempre que iba a presentarse a su tía materna, como si fuese a la batalla: serio y dispuesto a cumplir con el deber… aunque dicho deber fuera asistir al cumpleaños de un perro.

Cuando cruzo las puertas que lo llevaban al jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta de té noto con sorpresa que los dos spaniels de su tía no eran los únicos presentes en la cita, un hombre de aparentes 30 años, cabello negro, un rostro de rasgos duros pero no por ello menos atractivo, y piel bronceada, Sebastián lo ubico rápidamente como un alfa, debido a la gran sensación de autoridad que emanaba de aquel hombre, los dos perros que habían acompañado a la duquesa corrieron hacia él, parándose y apoyándose Lucas en sus piernas, con las patas apoyadas en sus rodillas y ensuciando, suponía, sus pantalones, Dama, mas recatada estaba quieta frente suyo, logro acariciar las orejas del perro antes de terminar de avanzar hacia la mesa del té.

Alexandra Von Tomer por otro lado, estaba sentada como siempre con ese aire de madre y amiga, que ocultaba su actitud dominante ante quienes la conocían más bien poco, su rostro, aun bello no permitía adivinar con certeza su edad, aunque Sebastián sospechaba que debía rondar los 60 años, una edad aterrador para una mujer hermosa, pero ella se las arreglaba para seguir siendo bella a pesar de ello, se preguntó en silencio como lo hacía, el mismo había visto a su madre caer en la locura cuando cumplió cincuenta años, aparto el pensamiento de su mente mientras llegaba a su lado y aspiraba a tres pasos de ella un perfume de violetas, logro admirar en silencio su mirar suave con el color del hielo.

-Sebastián querido –sonrió su tía extendiendo hacia el la delgada mano mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios marcando algunas arrugas que muy a pesar de la dama se habían hecho un hogar en su rostro, Sebastián tomo aquella mano con la suya y deposito un caballeroso beso en el dorso de la misma- precisamente hablábamos de ti –sonrió moviendo la mirada de él hacia el otro hombre, Sebastián se paró recto como un poste sin perder su semblante relajado y amable- permite que te presente el caballero es James Logan Howlett*, vizconde de Howlett, hijo del marques Wolf, un primo lejano, su padre claro –sonrió la mujer mientras el caballero presentado hacia una inclinación de reconocimiento –James –sonrió al caballero que mantuvo un gesto serio, pero si lady Von Tomer quería tratar a alguien por su nombre poco o nada valía lo que pensara esta persona- este atractivo caballero es mi sobrino Sebastián Shaw, marques de Shadow – Sebastián y James se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-encantado de conocerle Howlett –sonrió Shaw –creo que nos vimos en Aria, hace tres meses, aunque no pude hablarle –dijo educadamente mientras la mano de Howlett se envolvía en la suya y apretaba con, quizás un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-siéntase libre de decirme Logan – la voz del heredero de Wolf era grave y llena de una seguridad casi fulminante, Shaw oculto una sonrisa irónica mientras su mano era liberada.

La duquesa sonrió mientras Sebastián se sentaba en la silla vacía al lado suyo, quedando ella en medio de ambos jóvenes, entreabrió los labios lista para hablarles a ambos.

James –empezó alegremente, sin embargo fue interrumpida con más velocidad de la requerida.

Logan –apunto Logan rápidamente con gesto sereno mientras la miraba –llámeme Logan ma lady –su gesto no era duro pero si un tanto agrio - nunca he sentido afecto por James –lo que logan se evitaba aclarar era que "James" era el nombre por el cual su real majestad y también su padre se referían a él, cuando le daban algún misión, y le causaba la mayor molestia de su vida, aun mas cuando una mujer como Alexandra Von Tomer lo llamaba James le daba la impresión de estar enfrentándose a la guillotina.

Logan, entonces –la voz de Alexandra tenía un tinte de irritación casi imperceptible, los dos caballeros sonrieron a la par, como si aquello fuese lo más divertido del mundo –Logan, Sebastián –le miraba – es como te dije, hijo de mi primo el marques Wolf, su padre era un soltero empedernido –su voz era como el lamento de una paloma, cuando ambos caballeros sabían que ella se acercaba más a la actitud de un buitre, pero jamás lo dirían en voz alta- un amante de la calle Marshall –Sebastián se felicitó a si mismo de haber pasado la época en que el hecho de que su tía nombrara tan cómodamente aquella calle no lo sumiera en la mayor vergüenza y observo la reacción de Logan con interés, este logro controlar su reacción: solo elevo una ceja en señal de confusión , su tía por otro lado se llevó su taza de té a los labios –sin embargo – dejo de nuevo la taza sobre el platillo de porcelana y observo con cierto desinterés el bordado rosa del mantel que cubría su mesa – un día conoció a la madre de logan en un baile, él fue el primer baile de ella ¿sabes? – Logan se mordía la lengua para evitar decir que la boda había sido obligada y que la historia se repetia con él ahora- y después surgio el amor.

¿El amor? –repitieron amos con cierta desconfianza mirando a la anciana, esta sonrió misteriosamente ¿A que jugaba?

Si queridos, el amor –se encogio de hombros como una niña y dio un mordisco a uno de los pastelillos- en fin para terminar de explicaros, os presentare a todas las posibles candidatas a ser vuestros consortes –ahora los miraba tan serena y dueña de sí, que Logan pensó que estaba a punto de hacer un trato con el demonio, Shaw por su parte tuvo un pensamiento semejante unido a la duda … consorte? Para que quería el una, estuvo a punto de hablar – la reina pronto anunciara a su nuevo Arconte , te perdonaron una vez tu falta de consorte, no tendras tanta suerte ahora Sebastian y si quieres seguir subiendo en la escalera, una boda no estará de más y en cuanto a ti … Logan, tu padre ya ha hablado y bien visto te sentiras mejor si escoges a tu esposa antes de que la escojan para ti.

Internamente La duquesa pensó también que si bien en un inicio la única pieza posible era Shaw ahora también estaba Wolf, ambos era hombre de mundo y sabían cómo tratar, pero como hombres de mundo solo se sentirían atraídos por alguien que pudiera hacerles frete, en ese punto … quien …. ¡Quién más allá de un omega criado como un alfa podría atraerles? … más aun, pensó oscuramente cuando era tan bello "como la misma luna" repitió en su memoria la voz de Stefan, como la había oído aquella mañana.

*el verdadero nombre de Wolverine es James Howlett.

*Arconte es un título honorifico y, en nuestra historia, algo así como consejero de su real majestad.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lady von Tomer pocas veces se había sentido tan frustrada como en aquella ocasión, aunque la cita en cuestión había terminado como ella quería y los dos jóvenes habían cedido a sus planes con resignada aceptación aun sentía que pasaba algo por alto, estaba segura, como pocas veces lo había estado, que el hijo de los Xavier resultaría un atractivo indiscutible para los calaveras de Howlett y Shaw, pero un sordo presentimiento le hacía ver que estaba pasando algo importante por alto, aunque no podía imaginar el que…. Hasta que observo el sobre azul sobre la mesa y un grito de rabia escapo de sus labios y su mirada ardía de frustración durante tres segundos.

Dama ladro asustada a sus pies mientras Lucas luchaba por escapar de su duro abrazo, un ruido seco e irritante alerto a los sirvientes de aparecer, la campana de plata aun brillaba en la mano de la duquesa cuando el mayordomo ingreso al salón donde se hallaba la viuda.

Pronto recibirían una visita y ella acababa de darse cuenta.

Salir del área de control de Alexandra von Tomer fue un respiro a Logan, quien muy a pesar suyo se había sentido levemente intimidado por la exigente autoridad de la duquesa, un gesto de molestia cruzo su atractivo rostro resaltando la curvatura cruel de sus labios al tiempo que una ligera palidez se apreciaba en su piel morena por el sol, estaba inquieto, no era tonto y poseía una extraordinario instinto de auto conservación que le había salvado el cuello en más de una ocasión y ahora, después de su breve entrevista con lady von Tomer, este instinto estaba a todo dar, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas y una sensación de extrema incomodidad se extendía por todos sus miembros, no era tonto, no era en lo absoluto y tenía la extraña seguridad de que von Tomer los guiaba a él y a Shadow en dirección a una trampa muy bien preparada, un trampa que podía arruinarlo, recordó con cierta ansiedad el gesto de furia contenida que había cruzado aquellos labios decididamente crueles y como los calculadores ojos de Shaw habían mostrado un brevísimo brillo de ansiedad al oír a la duquesa, no, aquello era un trampa y él tenía la molesta impresión de que von Tomer estaba completamente segura de sus cartas, la pregunta era, ¿porque?,¿Qué buscaba? simplemente casarlo como su padre quería, o … ¿buscaba algo más?

Apretó los labios en un gesto de muda frustración por como sus pensamientos se replegaban alrededor de una situación cuyas piezas no estaban del todo completas, el juego había empezado y el sabia, sabía bien, que el mismo se había convertido en una pieza más dentro de un amplio tablero de ajedrez, como siempre lo había sido, ahora lo que buscaba era simplemente no caer en las tentativas de otros, bajo la mirada al escritorio de madera de roble sobre el cual descansaban cuatro invitaciones y una carta de su padre, miro la carta y las invitaciones con precisión, con estudiada lentitud coloco una mano sobre la lisa superficie del mueble y lo rodeo hasta llegar a la silla, donde se sentó, su rostro se mantuvo firme en su gesto, su mirada se hizo levemente distante y la mano izquierda subió hasta llegar a su nuca, se sintió repentinamente sediento y busco con la mirada una botella, estaba molesto frustrado y ansioso todo a la vez, el mejor que nadie sabía que no podría calmarse sino hasta ir a la calle marshal, quizás a la casa de madame Foressah, cuya casa poseía los mejores ejemplares femeninos de la capital, cosa que él había logrado comprobar en sus visitas, sin embargo un resortijon de asco y desdén le atacaba el estómago y un nudo en la garganta parecía aguantar un rugido de completa cólera y rabia, deseaba atacar, deseaba golpear, deseaba coger un cuerpo y…. destrozarlo… se alegró de no tener un espejo allí cerca, porque si lo tuviera, habría descubierto, y de eso estaba seguro, un rostro que tenía más de animal que dé humano.

Un golpe en su puerta detuvo sus pensamientos, y calmo su semblante aunque fuera solo por cuidar las apariencias, recomponiendo su aspecto aclaro su garganta.

-adelante- elevo su voz ligeramente con el sentido que dan los nobles cuando dicen "delante" de manera distraída mientras estudian documentos importante y el inclinaba la cabeza como si leyera la carta de su padre y su mayordomo ingreso con el té de la tarde y la expresión serena y capaz que solo dan los años de servir a un amo y conocerlo a fondo, Donovan, era como se llamaba y Logan lo amaba como si fuera su propio padre, por supuesto le tenía menos miedo que al suyo y además recordaba que ese mismo hombre lo había cuidado cuando él era un niño, dejo la carta a un lado y lo miro- ¿Hay algo interesante en medio de todas esas notas Donovan o debo resignarme a tirarlas todas a la chimenea? – pregunto mientras lo observaba atentamente y este colocaba, eficiente, el té, las tazas y todo lo demás a un lado, como siempre y las cartas y demás notas frente suyo.

-una carta de su madre señorito Logan- señalo el mayordomo con una ligerísima sonrisa en los pálidos labios, antes de, diligentemente ponerse a servir el té como le gustaba a él- dos invitaciones, una del marques de Antares y otra de su señoría el vizconde Luffore, además de ello creo que hay una citación de un miembro importante de la corona- señalo distraídamente acomodando los biscochos a los que Logan se había declarado adicto a los 12 años- y… una nota que no le recomendaría ignorar, lady von Tomer no es una mujer paciente –termino de hacer lo suyo y se paró recto como un poste a un lado- ¿necesita algo más su señoría?

"Que termines de decidir cómo me vas a llamar el resto de mi vida…" a su pesar Logan sonreía, sabía que era apreciado sinceramente por su mayordomo.

-nada más por el momento Donovan, gracias, puedes retirarte –el mayordomo inclino la cabeza antes de retirarse del despacho y logan dirigió su atención a las cartas de las que había hablado su mayordomo, decidido a ignorar cualquier cosa aparte de ellas.

Casi al mismo tiempo la mansión von Tomer tenía el placer de abrir sus puertas, que habían sorprendido por su exquisitez al arconte de Ansalli, Erick Lenssher había mirado con muda sorpresa las formas talladas en la madera, los rostros de gárgolas, demonios y sufrimiento le habían provocado un ligera sequedad en el fondo d la garganta, mientras su mente racional se esforzaba en excusar el tallado, las formas a siglos, generaciones y nobles de orgullo insondable.

Cruzo las puertas, sintiendo el bazo de Magda alrededor del suyo, adivinando la sonrisa en sus labios y la ansiedad que esta debía sentir por ver nuevamente al miembro, femenino, más viejo de su familia, por lo que Magda le había contado Alexandra Von Tomer, era la duquesa Von Tomer, casada con su real majestad el príncipe Carlo Von Tomer a la edad de 16 años y viuda suya a los 32, edad a la cual le había entregado dos hijos varones y una hija tan bella como la luna, sabía también que era aquella mujer la artífice del magnífico matrimonio de Magda, sospechaba, aunque Magda no lo había dicho con aquellas palabras, que era una mujer acostumbrad a ver su voluntad hecha, que era incansable en la búsqueda del cumplimiento de sus objetivos, que asemejaba más en sus actitudes a los tiránicos lideres familiares que a la imagen de las ancianas de la noble cuna a las que él estaba acostumbrado y en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando el mayordomo, que iba delante suyo y de Magda, abrió una puerta y dio paso a un elegante salón donde dominaba el color celeste a todo cuanto lo rodeaba, y en una de las paredes un tapis dominaba la pared, representaba una escena cruenta y dolorosa, una escena bien lograda, dio dos pasos, separando su brazo de Magda que lo miro en shock, nunca lo había hecho : el tapiz mostraba un lago, mostraba unos tritones y unas sirenas, aun había en aquellos rostros, formados por el hilo y la aguja, los gestos que debieron tener el primer día, aun parecían brillar los ojos de ellas y de ellos, un estaban los labios abiertos, y sobre ellos, alzando amenazador un dragón color rojo brillante, abriendo las fauces y echando fuego por ellas… y a él le parecía oír a aquellas pobres criaturas gritar, veía ante él una de ella fundirse en el fuego, veía el terror ….

-… y el rey, ahogado por los celos envió su dragón a matar a cuantos le habían retado, a cuantos l podía considerar rivales y los mato –hablo la duquesa mirándolo desde una silla mirándolo- y así mato a la amada de Miscolv, ganando el odio del príncipe heredero, y provocando la guerra de las rosas – la sonrisa de aquella mujer era extraña, no era ni luchadora n pacifica, tenía un poco de burla y otro poco de sofisticación, una sonrisa, sospecho él, que debía haberle costado años perfeccionar.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-... y el rey, ahogado por los celos envió su dragón a matar a cuantos le habían retado, a cuantos él podía considerar rivales y el dragón , con su fuego inmortal los mato, un día ataco el lago e las sirenas, amadas por el príncipe Miskolv –hablo la duquesa mirándolo desde una silla - y así mato a la dulce amada de Miscolv, ganando el rey el odio del príncipe heredero y provocando la guerra de las rosas que duraría treinta años y destruiría el mundo conocido – la sonrisa de aquella mujer era extraña, no era ni luchadora ni pacifica, tenía un poco de burla y otro poco de sofisticación, una sonrisa, sospecho él, que debía haberle costado años perfeccionar- ¿le gusta? –Erick miro a la duquesa, apartando los ojos del tapiz.

-sí, es hermoso- logro decir, viéndose en aquello ojos fríos y directos, parpadeo un poco y su rostro asumió una expresión cortes- mi lady.

-oh gracias mi lord, es agradable saber que una reliquia familiar aun pueda gustar – la dama extendió una blanca mano hacia el – Alessa Von Tomer, tenia deseos de conocerlo Arconte –sonrió mientras él tomaba la mano ofrecida y depositaba un beso en el dorso de la misma- ¿Cómo está el clima por Ansalli en estos meses?

-maravillosamente fresco madame –Erick dejo la mano de la duquesa y se paró recto como un poste frente a ella, sintiendo casi al mismo tiempo que Emma caminaba desde el lugar en que la había dejado hacia ellos.

-lo imagino –sonrió la dama, al tiempo que extendía ambas manos para recibir a su nieta en ellos, Emma abrazo a la duquesa deposito dos besos en ambas mejillas –oh querida cuanto te he extrañado.

-también yo lo he hecho abuelita –la voz de Emma asumió un tinte dulce y apenado –te he extrañado mucho… -Erick casi podía imaginar un asomo de lágrimas en aquellos ojos que conocía bien y que en ese mismo instante no veía realmente.

-tranquila cariño –la voz de la duquesa era más amable y controlada que la de su nieta –por favor tomen asiento, su visita me llena de contento ¿Irán a la cena en la casa Carlton? –Pregunto repentinamente – he recibido una invitación, pero no tengo compañía -su voz asumió un tinte extrañamente afectado.

-oh si lo hemos hecho –respondió enseguida Emma mientras unía sus manos en un gesto encantado – y realmente abue…. –la mirada de la antaño bella duquesa se volvió dos frías dagas antes de que su nieta terminara la palabra- mi lady… Erick y yo estaremos encantados de ir contigo ¡verdad? –ambas mujeres se volvieron a él y el dux asintió con la cabeza mientras estudiaba los gestos de aquella mujer con la ligera impresión de que se había convertido en una pieza de ajedrez , la voz de Emma solo se volvía más animada, nada que ver con el frio que él repentinamente sentía.

-oh por Dios, que pésima anfitriona soy –la voz afectada de la marquesa se oyó por encima de sus pensamientos- tendréis que perdonarme, la emoción era demasiado grande ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de beber queridos?

En el hogar de los Xavier se podía notar una muda tensión, la marquesa caminaba de un lado a otro entre los pasillos, la cocina y los salones, al mismo tiempo su esposo, el marqués, estaba sentado en un amplio sofá bajo el cuadro de un rey que había gobernado hacia medio siglo y cuya razón de ser dentro de la mansión era que pertenecía a su familia por parte materna, ambos esperaban que sus hijos bajaran al fin, aunque la más preocupada era la mujer, el caballero esperaba paciente, era temprano aun y por supuesto consideraba de mal gusto llegar demasiado temprano y era un amante de la muda cortesía y de los educados retrasos/ tardanzas de 15 minutos a media hora, cosa diferente con su dulce mujer que siempre deseaba estar en el lugar a la hora exacta ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos, el lord, que sospechaba que aquello era culpa de su sangre extranjera, mantenía una cortes sonrisa de burla en los crueles labios y degustaba una copa de whisky con notable disfrute mientras la veía recorrer los pasillos de un lado a otro, sospechaba que en la mansión Cartland el gran salón estaría listo para el baile que se ofrecería aquella noche, la interminable lista de invitados recorría la creme de 'l creme de la sociedad de Baviera, el ejército de camareros y demás sirvientes siempre necesarios para la recepción estaban listos, eso seguro, su mayordomo, tio segundo del actual mayordomo de la casa Cartland, se movía con elegante precisión de la cocina a los salones dejando todo perfecto y su adorada insistía en desesperarse, elevo su copa y le dedico una mirada de profunda y divertida compasión.

-vamos querida que es muy temprano, todos está listo y tu sin duda estas demasiado hermosa como para que tu apariencia pueda preocuparte, nuestros hijos bajaran pronto aunque déjame decirte, considero de muy mal gusto el que la casa Carlton haya invitado a ese compatriota tuyo, el calavera de Lensherr, es de pésimo gusto enviar a un caballero a otro país para librarse del escándalo…- se quedó mirando la copa con cierta ironía- deberían en todos los países arreglar sus desavenencias allí mismo y no enviarles a otros reinos esos desagradables problemas, como si no tuviéramos los propios – dejo caer sus palabras con notable desdén, amaba a su esposa, aunque eso jamás le impediría despreciar todo lo extranjero aparte de ella.

La marquesa hizo un mohín con los labios, resignada a respetar la incólume opinión de su marido sin discutir, hacia años había aprendido a callar su propia opinión.

-nuestro hijos tardan demasiado-logro decir con suavidad volviéndose hacia él con gracia y dirigiéndole su ansiosa mirada.

-como te dije es muy temprano, falta aún una hora para que la fiesta tenga lugar a que desesperarse, ya tendrás tiempo de ocupar tu mente cuando debas hacerle frente a nuestras amistades… ¿Sigues teniendo desavenencias con los Shadow? –sonrió el dejando, al fin, su copa a un lado sobre una mesa de madera negra y tomando, después de hacerlo, la mano de su consorte y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma con el cariño resignado que se tiene a un niño que siempre cometerá errores.

En el piso superior de la mansión había una lucha ligeramente diferente, en el interior de la habitación de la hija de los Xavier la cual renegaba de muchas cosas entre ellas del color de las joyas que usaría esa noche, Raven había anhelado, desde que su padre se las diera como regalos de cumpleaños, usar los zafiros, tan azules como los ojos de Xavier, pero su institutriz y su aya, las cuales parecían haber confabulado en su contra, los consideraban demasiado sofisticados para una debutante, insistían en una perlas o más bien en unos diamante de apariencia elegante y serena, ante cuya visión debía aceptar cualquiera se sentiría encantado, pero ella no deseaba usar aquellos, sino los zafiros y no pensaba salir de la habitación sin ellos.

-he dicho que no –su voz, siempre suave, se elevó peligrosamente sobre las de su institutriz y su aya, su expresión, siempre dulce y tímida, era ahora caprichosa y ligeramente beligerante, se negaba, lo había dicho- ¡usare los zafiros y es mi última palabra! –esta vez sí que grito, y la doncella a su lado se sobresaltó, era nueva, joven y bonita, y Raven envidiaba sus ojos negros, lo mismo que sus manos pequeñitas, la suyas tenían los dedos largos a causa de la práctica del piano, la joven dirigió una mirada dura a la sirvienta y casi rugió –¡así que tráelos!

\- mi lady –logro hablar la institutriz reconociendo en la terquedad de la joven una amenaza con la que nunca había pensado enfrentarse-no es conveniente que una dama de su alcurnia y posición y mucho menos de su edad use unas joyas tan –busco la palabra- llamativas, aunque lo considere tonto, el elaborado encaje del orfebre llamara la atención.

-mi padre prometió… -empezó a hablar otra vez la joven cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

-su padre dijo que podría usarlas, pero no en la primera fiesta… además- sonrió el aya- sería preferible que los jóvenes miren su bonito rostro mi dulce y no quedar cegados por el brillo de esas joyas, habrá otras fiestas… -señalo mientras, dulcemente, cogía las blancas manos de la joven de ojos azules – ande póngase los diamantes por mi –pidió mirándola con esos ojos serenos, rodeados de profundas arrugas.

Mientras eso ocurría en la habitación, apoyado en la puerta y con una sonrisa Charless escuchaba la lucha entre su hermana y las dos mujeres y lamentaba la suerte de la doncella con una sonrisa de pena, sabía bien porque Raven la había escogido por encima de otros mujeres más capacitadas que aquella jovencita que era casi una niña y sentía una ligera preocupación… muy ligera.

Imaginaba que la doncella debía estar temblando en medio del asunto y apoyo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cerró los ojos con cuidado mientras apoyaba la frente en la superficie de la misma titubeante, esperando escuchar la aceptación de Raven o la rendición del ayá y la institutriz.

-está bien –la voz ligeramente herida de su rubia hermana le llego desde el otro lado de la puerta- pero la próxima vez que quiera ponérmelos, lo hare –su voz tenía esa firme fuerza decisiva que a veces el joven había visto en su padre, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras golpeaba la superficie de madera.

-Raven, soy yo –elevo un poco su voz- ¿estás lista? Madre se desespera y está a punto de acabar con la milenaria paciencia del pobre Peter – termino de hablar al mismo tiempo que la institutriz abría la puerta con expresión entre frustrada y aliviada, le dirigió una sonrisa breve antes de mirar a su hermana, la misma que se hallaba sentada frente a su tocador mirándose en el espejo, estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco, mientras su doncella le colocaba un collar de perlas en el cuello, mientras los pendientes tintineaban en sus orejas, su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado de trenzas, que estaban atrapadas en broches de diamante con forma de estrellas.


	7. Chapter 6

x-men history

Capítulo 6

Logan leyó con los labios apretados la nota de lady Alessa, era sorprendente el modo en que llevaba aquella mujer las cosas, aun mas se sentía extremadamente ofendido ante el hecho de que aquella "dama" creyera que el haría cuanta cosa le ordenara, porque la nota, escrita con dulce hipocresía no dejaba claro sino que él debía ir a aquella fiesta, si o sí.

"_Mi muy querido James_

_Debo decir que me resulta vergonzoso escribirte tan pronto has partido de mi casa, y más cuando pude decírtelo entonces, pero mi memoria me fallo, culpo a la emoción de vuestra visita._

_Quiero, querido mío, hacerte llegar mi alegría al saber que has recibido tan pronto llegaste la invitación a la casa Carlton al baile de esta noche, la casa Carlton tiene unas bellísimas amistades y nuestra anfitriona es tan bella como un beso, te aseguro querido que será un placer verte tan pronto en ese baile, espero ansiosamente presentarte unos cuantos conocidos que sin duda te agradaran._

_Hasta esta noche_

_Atentamente _

_Alessa Von Tomer, Duquesa Von Tomer"_

Más allá del obvio hecho que ella insistía en llamarlo James, por encima de Logan, le desesperaba la sensación de estar obligado por aquella nota a asistir a aquella, sin duda alguna, odiosa fiesta, que podía tener él que hacer en el círculo de su majestad, el príncipe Alexander, dudaba que las debutantes que hubiesen allí fueran algo más que rostros bonitos, de solo imaginarse a sí mismo en compañía de alguna de esas jovencitas que a duras penas sabían sostener una conversación, no digamos ya una conversación decente, le daban ganas de tirarse de cabeza por la ventana de su estudio, y no dramatizaba.

Con un gesto adusto, se preguntó si también habría citado a Shadow a la misma fiesta, la idea lo tenso, el marques no le agradaba, había algo en ese hombre que le provocaba una sensación de desconfianza y ansiedad, estaba seguro que aquel hombre no era trigo limpio.

Movió negativamente la cabeza y suspiro ahogadamente antes de levantarse y mirar la hora del reloj, le quedaba una hora para prepararse, escribió a prisa una nota en la que agradecía la invitación a los Carlton y llamo a su mayordomo…

Tenía una fiesta a la que asistir.

No lejos de su hogar, a tres cuadras ocurría una escena diferente, Shaw ya terminaba de vestirse con un traje de gala para asistir a la casa Carlton, aunque aquel baile no era precisamente algo que el esperara con ansiedad reconocía la importancia de la invitación, después de todo el príncipe Alexander era el futuro monarca del reino, y Shaw deseaba estar en gracia con todas las grandes personalidades de la nobleza, aunque la consorte del principe fuera otro cuento.

Erick se había terminado de vestir para el baile del príncipe heredero de Baviera, Alexander, hacia unos veinte minutos, y en aquel momento se hallaba esperando tanto a lady Emma como a la abuela de esta, como todas las mujeres, ambas damas demoraban tanto como podían el proceso de arreglarse para el baile, una sonrisa una tanto cínica se formó en los labios del dux al recordar anteriores esperas semejantes, no podía evitar pensar que las damas demoraban demasiado, no importaba cual fuera su naturaleza.

Se llevó la taza de té (negro y sin azúcar) a los labios con deliberada lentitud, aunque nadie lo veía para calificar sus movimientos, mientras pensaba en Emma, la viuda de su antiguo tutor era realmente hermosa y su larga cabellera castaña era tan suave como la pelusa, sus brazos blancos eran delgados y sus movimientos sumamente gráciles, sus labios rojos como la grana, resultaban sumamente atrayentes cuando el a veía a dos palmos de su rostro y sus brillantes ojos verdes eran un mar de promesas, cuando se veían a los ojos, Erick podía jurar que no deseaba nada más que estar junto a aquella mujer.

Suponía que era resultado del hecho de que en realidad su idilio había sido tempestuoso y hacia poco que habían tenido una relativa calma, cuando la veía ahora, solo sentía un ligero vació, la adrenalina se había ido para dar paso a la complacencia, aquella sensación lo había sumido en profundas meditaciones, preocupado de que el sentimiento que los unía estuviese empezando a desaparecer, la sola idea le aterraba si resultaba sincero…

-Señoría- Erick aparto los ojos de la taza y miro a quien le hablaba, Lady Von Tomer le miraba, estaba absurdamente hermosa, con un vestido color malva y unos brillantes diamantes formando una media luna alrededor de su cuello, los ojos azules de la duquesa brillaban con la misma luz que los diamantes y cierta intensidad velada por una sonrisa cortes, el dux se levantó del diván rápida y sofisticadamente, dejando la taza de te olvidada en la mesita frente a él, realizo tranquilamente una reverencia.

-mi lady, ¿me permite decirle que esta hermosa? -pregunto con voz galante, adivinaba ahora más que nunca que aquella mujer debía haber sido hermosa, aun lo era entonces y con aquel vestido aquello se hacía extremadamente obvio, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, tomo con elegancia la mano enguantada de a duquesa y deposito un beso en el dorso de la misma, como le habían enseñado allá cuando apenas era un niño, le pareció que Alessa Von Tomer sonreía.

-arconte, sabe perfectamente que decir para que una mujer lo adore, ¿no es así? –pregunto con una atrayente sonrisa y los brillantes y astutos ojos azules mirándolo divertidos…

-mi lady es cruel, solo digo la verdad –sonrió él mientras se paraba cuan recto era y la estudiaba educadamente, el vestido color malva, era de seda pesada, sin lugar a dudas y los holanes, aunque pocos, se formaban con tal elegancia que solo podían lograr una imagen sofisticada, los diamantes de los pendientes era brillaban lo suficiente y no demasiado, haciendo resaltar, más que el rostro de la mujer, sus ojos, Erick comenzaba a adivinar que ella quería que aquellos con quienes hablaran no pudiesen evitar mirar sus ojos, planeaba asustar o hacer obvia su autoridad?, por un segundo sus ojos se hicieron duros, hacía mucho que había notado que las mujeres tenían un gran deseo por dominar a los que las rodeaban, quizás como respuesta al control masculino, aquello se le hacía absurdo,, era como esperar que los omegas fuesen iguales a ellos, los alfa, la duquesa lo miro.

-¿ocurre algo arconte? –sus inteligentes ojos ahora lo estudiaban a él, Erick negó con la cabeza.

-estoy admirado duquesa, es todo, admirado por vuestra belleza –ella se rio grácilmente, entonces las puertas volvieron a abrirse y por ellas ingreso Emma, hermosa enfundada en un vestido negro que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, estaba hermosa y las únicas joyas que llevaba era la diadema de brillantes oscuros sobre sus castaños cabellos, incluso los guantes eran negros, el dux sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, estaba hermosa, pero por primera vez en aquella noche, por primera vez desde que arribaran a Baviera, por primera vez desde que abriera los ojos al mundo, el dux sintió miedo, aunque en aquel momento no supiera porque

Simplemente había sentido como su instinto se reformaba, había sentido como un presagio oscuro y maligno se abatía sobre él, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detener el insufrible correr del tiempo.

.

.

.

Las puertas de la casa Carlton estaban abiertas de par en par permitiendo que los invitados ingresaran por ellas, hacia unos minutos que había tocado la hora exacta de la invitación, y los invitados habían llegado, el mayordomo recibía a cada invitado en la puerta y parecía inclinar la cabeza cada vez un poco más, sin duda sintiendo la presión de las altas dignidades que habían sido invitadas aquella noche, lord y lady Brooke ingresaron ella rubia y brillando con las esmeraldas familiares y el serio, con una rosa en la solapa, detrás de ellos el marqués de Antares llego con su familia, su esposa, pálida y hermosa, además de extranjera, con su vestido color rojo acariciando exquisitamente su figura, detrás d, el marques enfundado en elegante traje negro, llevaba un clavel en la solapa y su expresión era tan honorable como hastiada, detrás de la pareja, sus dos hijos alegraron la vista del mayordomo causando casi que este se quedara mirando demasiado tiempo a la bella hija del marques, la muchacha llevaba un vestido blanco propio de una debutante, y unos preciosos diamantes alrededor de su cuello, parecía una estrella, a su lado, el mayordomo se vio sorprendido, lo mismo que otros invitados que no ocultaban la sorpresa ante la presencia del compañero de Raven Xavier, y la sonrisa clásica del muchacho solo servía para hacer dudar, a los presentes, el mayordomo agacho la cabeza un poco más y sintió como pasaban los invitados.

-bienvenidos señorías- logro decir ahogadamente, casi parecía un pecado ver al muchacho, despues de la completa cortina de humo que había a su alrededor, apenas había sido visto en sociedad hasta entonces, aunque no era ningún secreto que algunas altas personalidades habían hablado con él de manera privada y muy vigilada.

Charless sonrió un poco al sentirse observado, era algo que había ocurrido a menudo en los últimos días, grandes personajes quedaban sorprendidos al serle presentados, su padre formaba una delgada línea en sus labios cuando algún alfa lo invitaba, a bailar, bailaban con él, una hermosa alfa había pedido permiso para visitarlo y la respuesta de su padre había sido una tajante negativa, incluso él, que era completamente ignorante de ciertos asuntos notaba la crítica mirada de su padre sobre ellos, y se preguntaba en silencio como era posible que su padre esperara poder casarlo cuando actuaba peor que un anciana egoísta y celosa de su descendiente, sentía los celos y la desconfianza de su padre cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y él solo podía sonreír y ahogar las ganas de echarse a reír, sintió como Raven apretó su brazo, la miro interrogante….

-tranquila, Raven –le dijo con voz suave y serena, y por supuesto baja, apenas miro a su alrededor hasta que su hermana apretó más su brazo sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, Charless se volvió a mirar y vio sorprendido.

-¡su majestad!... ¡el príncipe Alexander! …- la voz ahogada de su hermana solo podía causar ansiedad en el joven, la acaricio su suavemente y sonrió dulcemente –

-tranquila, no querrás causar una mala impresión en su serenísima majestad- su padre delante suyo caminaba sereno y correcto, su madre sin embargo parecía encontrar difícil mantener el paso de su esposo.

Su majestad el príncipe Alexander esperaba en la puerta del salón en compañía de la princesa Lidia, ambos, muy a pesar de los rumores acerca de ellos, parecían la pareja perfecta en aquel momento, ella sonreía de manera amable y sus ojos brillaban llenos de diversión, él tenía el aspecto afable y una mirada inteligente que pareció detenerse unos segundos de más en Raven y el escote de su vestido.

-majestad –la voz del marques de Antares detuvo el derrotero de los pensamientos de su primogénito, Charless observo como la princesa lidia le sonreía unos segundos de más a su padre y que este demoraba un poco antes de apartar los labios de la mano enguantada de la princesa.

-Xavier – la voz del príncipe era culta, y modulada, como la de su padre cuando daba algún discurso- que franco placer volver a verte, marquesa –inclino la cabeza en dirección a la marquesa y esta inclino dulcemente la frente mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-no nos lo perderíamos por nada, majestades, permítame presentarle a mis hijos, -el marqués, recto como un poste extendió una mano y cogió a Raven poniéndola, con gracia, frente a sus majestades- Raven, marquesa de Lynd, mi hija.

-encantado mi lady –dijo amablemente el príncipe mirándola con un brillo ¿divertido? en los ojos, Raven realizaba con elegancia su reverencia, aun con la mano izquierda en la de su padre, su rodilla derecha se había doblado casi hasta el suelo y la otra se doblaba como soporte del cuerpo, la amplia falda rozaba el suelo como si fuera un beso, su cabeza, se inclinaba con gracia y sus ojos se habían cerrado por un segundo, logrando una imagen dulce y encantadora.

\- es un honor majestades- contesto con voz dulce y melodiosa, la muchacha.

-y… - el marques titubeo un poco, como cada vez que presentaba a su hijo, la sensación de ansiedad se formaba en su cuerpo, sintiendo que nadie era merecedor de su primogénito- mi hijo, Charles Xavier, marqués de Antares, habrá escuchado de él.

-majestades- Charless avanzo con elegancia hasta quedar frente a su majestades como antes lo había hecho su hermana y realizo una reverencia elegante, la seda de la chaqueta caía detrás de sus piernas y lograba, al igual que la cola del vestido de su hermana, una elegante caída, el príncipe se quedó mirándole a los ojos, y la sonrisa del joven tembló en sus labios.

-encantado de conocerlo y déjeme decirle, su padre no se equivoca, he oído de usted, vuestro dominio frente al antiguo arconte de Ansalli fue muy comentado, hace dos años – alabo el príncipe mirándolo con franca, casi descarada, curiosidad, - sin duda me concederá un baile… -se detuvo como si pensara- ¿le parece tenerme guardado el tercero? -había sido muy directo y los ojos de Charless se abrieron con sorpresa, más aun después de haber visto como miraba a su hermana.

-será un honor majestad- logro decir inclinando la cabeza, con humildad.

-perfecto- sonrió Alexander - nos veremos en la pista de baile, vendré por usted- su tono era el que se usaba para prometer cosas, y sus ojos parecían bastante dispuestos.

-nos retiramos, majestad –la firme voz del marques los corto, sus ojos brillaban de manera peligrosa- no queremos interferir en vuestro trabajo de anfitriones –era correcto, y aun así parecía tan seco que casi rayaba en la grosería, su hijo guardo silencio y camino detrás de él al igual que su madre y hermana.

Cuando ingresaron en el salón , (para más precisión, el salón del príncipe Miscolv), Charless aguanto un gemido de admiración, el salón al completo estaba rodeado, con precisión artístico, de tapices que desarrollaba admirablemente la leyenda del príncipe, el dragón y las sirenas, sonrió de nuevo caminando detrás de su padre, observo como su madre se manejaba elegante y experimentadamente entre los demás invitados y presentaba inteligentemente a Raven, escucho como algunos jóvenes, pedían a su hermana que les reservara algunos bailes, algunos otros nobles también se lo pidieron a él y charles tenía que admirar su valentía ante la fría mirada de su padre cada vez que se acercaban, Charless sabía que no podía alejarse nunca lo suficiente de él.

Se sentó entre los asientos, cerca de las damas que ya eran demasiado viejas para atraer por sus encantos, pero demasiado importantes para ser ignoradas en las invitaciones, pero también cerca de los caballeros con los que su padre conversaba, apretó ligeramente los labios, furioso al darse cuenta que por su situación sería imposible sostener conversaciones con aquellos mismos caballeros , negó ligeramente con la cabeza "soy demasiado caprichoso" pensó y observo curioso como un desconocido caballero abordaba a su hermana y a su madre, cerca de las bebidas, miro a su padre a su lado y lo encontró, extrañamente ocupado en una conversación, con lady Blooson, sus labios se apretaron, se sentía como un invitado no deseado, sin nadie que se ocupara de él y aun así siendo observado por todos, porque el modo en que algunos invitados lo observaban era casi descarado, maldijo su antiguo comportamiento y también la decisión de su padre de ponerlo, así, sin ningúna anterior advertencia en el mercado matrimonial.

Suspiro.

Se volvió hacia un lado, el baile empezaría pronto, decidió acercarse a su hermana y comenzó a cruzar el salón.

En la entrada del salón, la pareja de futuros gobernantes sonreía ante sus invitados, su serenísima majestad, la princesa Lidia, era una mujer hermosa y apasionada y al principio de su matrimonio se había sumido en una ardiente vorágine de pasión junto a su esposo, sin embargo trece años después de su matrimonio debía aceptar que los discretos idilios fuera de su matrimonio habían resultado más divertidos que su ahora aburrida vida matrimonial, y Alexander nunca decía nada, por eso, cuando el marqués de Antares, un íntimo amigo, la había saludo, se había sentido casi loca de anticipación, habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que se vieran y ya deseaba que los invitados terminaran, eran al menos cincuenta, a Alexander le gustaban los grandes números, y ya consideraba que el invernadero sin duda estaría vació, cuando ante sus ojos apareció una hermosa Alessa Von Tomer.

Por un momento la princesa sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría encima, la duquesa von Tomer era respetada y admirada, además de temida y habría sido una ofensa gigantesca no invitarla al primer baile que ofrecía la casa Carlton, sin embargo la duquesa y la princesa tenían una relación tirante, era más que eso Lidia la odiaba, la odiaba por su importancia y aún más, la primera vez que se habían visto, la duquesa la había mirado por encima de la nariz y ella, una jovencita debutante, al fin y al cabo, había tropezado frente a la entonces princesa von Tomer, cuanto agradecía que la duquesa hubiera abandonado el uso del título de princesa después de su viudez, aun así la vergüenza y el desprecio visto en aquellos fríos ojos azules seguía ardiéndole como una volcán en erupción en la garganta, detestaba a aquella mujer,, con toda el alma, y estuvo fría todo el tiempo de saludos, sin salir de sus furibundos pensamientos hasta que Alexander le dijo.

-… mi esposa, la princesa, Lidia, seguramente la conoce ya, si es cierto todo lo que he oído de vos –el tono jovial del príncipe era animada, y dulce como el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Lidia los miro y se topó, no con los ojos azules y fríos de von Tomer, habría sido preferible, sino con unos ojos, azules, no como el mar, el cielo o la noche, sino azules y fríos como el hielo.

-princesa –dijo el dueño de los ojos, inclinándose y depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano izquierda, Lidia le sonrió afectada, sintiendo que su corazón latía- un honor- pudo incluso observar con atención su rostro, si la misma boca cruel, la curvatura cínica y el mentón.

-igualmente- respondió, notando como la duquesa, el hombre y una dama más pasaban al lado suyo, sintió como un viento frio, pasaba junto a ellos, sintió frio y se apretó contra el brazo de Alexander, ¡ese rostro!.

\- ¿cansada querida? –pregunto el príncipe, viendo que sus últimos invitados habían cruzado la puerta del salón.

-un poco- logro decir y lo miro, viéndose reflejada en sus ojos verdes, eran tan hermosos, le sonrió suavemente, no quería decirlo, pero en aquel momento había tenido miedo, mucho más miedo que cuando se había enredado con Shadow, que era un sádico y la había chantajeado un tiempo, más miedo que la primera vez que se enfrentó a su suegra, que era temible, no, la sensación había sido aterradora, no quería alejarse de Alexander en toda la noche, había sentido miedo, miedo de aquel hombre de ojos fríos, y de la sensación de sentirse perdida, odio un poco más a Alessa von Tomer, para alejar aquel pánico que casi había logrado olvidar después de tantos años, antes de sonreírle a su señor y decir- vayamos dentro, aquí ya hace frio.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Emma Suffore cruzo las puertas del gran salón del brazo del dux extranjero Erick Lensherr, su sonrisa clásica y su mirada atenta atrajeron unas cuantas miradas discretas hacía ella, y su brazo enlazado al del caballero atrajeron la escandalizada atención de los demás invitados sobre su acompañante, miro a Erick con ansiedad, inquieta de que este enfureciera ante la insultante curiosidad de algunas miradas indiscretas de los presentes y apretó por reflejo su brazo, Erick la miro sereno, y luego volvió a seguir con la mirada el hilo curioso de las miradas de Alessa Von Tomer, tal como él sospechara, la dama buscaba atenta y serena con la mirada a alguien, Emma observo atenta a ambos, Erick y Alessa, el primero seguía el hilo de miradas que dejaba la segunda, y está parecía buscar a alguien, fue la primera en notar, por ello, que su tía había encontrado a quién fuera que buscaba, mirándolo un segundo, antes de concentrarse en buscar a otras personas, siempre con los ojos, Erick seguía observando la línea de miradas de lady Von Tomer.

Emma miro al causante del primer brillo de la mirada de su abuela, estaba al lado de la mesa del bufete, joven y hermoso, dueño de una carismática sonrisa, un rostro de facciones clásicas y piel de alabastro, sus ojos parecían brillar como dos zafiros, en aquel momento fue ella la que dejo el brazo de Erick, no era la primera vez que miraba a una criatura hermosa, la gran sociedad de Baviera estaba orgullosa de su amplio mercado de flores, todos hermosos en su mayoría, el muchacho noto su fija mirada y la observo, su mirar era seguro y directo, aun así parecía bastante joven, la bella viuda se preguntó si ya era casado, parecía tener una personalidad fuerte y segura, bastante dueño de sí, sostenía su mirada con tal seguridad que de no ser por la sonrisa suave, clara y serena que había nacido en sus labios mientras sus miradas se conectaban, Emma habría apartado la mirada del joven pero era imposible hacerlo y le devolvió la sonrisa, miro a Erick, que apenas había notado su acción, puesto que seguía con la vista fija en su abuela, y en un momento de fragilidad, ofendida en su orgullo por la falta de interés de su pareja, tomo la decisión y le volvió a mirar, el muchacho seguía mirándola con curiosidad, miro a los músicos, tocando una pieza de fondo pero aun no empezaban los baile, y se decidió, comenzó a cruzar, sola, el amplio salón, llego frente al muchacho, preguntándose internamente si este era beta o alfa y le sonrió clásica y perfecta, exótica y hermosa. Preguntándose qué podía decir, sin resultar vulgar.

Entonces escucho la voz clara y segura de su real majestad.

-mis amables invitados, si fueran tan amables, la cena nos espera –sonrió este y movió el brazo derecho de manera clara y dramática, entonces, y después de su majestad, el mayordomo de la casa saco una al parecer larga lista y elevo la voz.

-por favor, pasen al salón después de oír sus nombres- tomo un poco de aire y empezó a llamar – la honorable duquesa Von Tomer, el dux Erick Lensherr , Condesa Suffore , el duque Saint Germain, el marqués de la Coeur, el marqués y la marquesa de Antares, sus hijos, la honorable…. *

Uno a uno cruzaron el salón, Emma maldijo en silencio antes de alejarse del muchacho, que ahora la miraba con mayor curiosidad y fue a enlazar su brazo al de Erick que la miro con una ceja alzada, como preguntándole donde había ido, ella le sonrió dulce, encantadora y tomando asiento en su lugar, busco a prisa verlo, el muchacho avanzo, siendo anunciado como uno de los hijos del marques Antares, a su lado enlazando su brazo encantadoramente al suyo estaba una muchacha que ella adivino su hermana, sonreía dulcemente, el marques tomo asiento al lado de lady Von Tomer, junto a él su esposa y al lado de esta su hijo, y su hija, pudo verlo perfectamente al quedar sentada frente al muchacho, sus miradas se cruzaron graciosamente y ambos se dirigieron educadas sonrisas, Emma habría querido hablarle, pero no era lo indicado y lo sabía.

-La cena… está servida, disfruten por favor –el príncipe Alexander seguía teniendo las mismas maneras que lo habían hecho famoso en el extranjero como un caballero sin par, en silencio vio como todos comenzaban a cenar, conto aproximadamente 40 o 50 invitados, todos de noble cuna, magnos títulos y sospechaba un agrio abolengo.

-Querida prima- dijo una voz a su lado y Emma recordó que era una invitada, observando al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, lo reconoció enseguida y por un momento temió sonrojarse, Sebastián Shaw, marques de Shadow que había fungido en Ansalli hacia un año como diplomático Baviero, sus ojos oscuros la observaban con la misma seguridad de antes y la línea cruel de sus labios se había hecho más profunda desde la última vez que lo viera, reprimió un temblor físico y le sonrió suavemente.

-marques, que placer volver a verlo –saludo suavemente, sin tomar en cuenta su plato, se amonesto internamente llamándose ingrata al temer la amabilidad de su importante familiar, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía terror de aquel hombre.

-lo mismo digo, prima –saludo suavemente mirándola bajo sus negras pestañas- ¿Puedo suponer que sentís curiosidad por Charless Xavier? –señalo con una ceja alzada y tono cortes- hablo del hijo del marques de Antares – expreso en voz baja y encantadora elevando su copa ante un brindis del príncipe , ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo concentrada en el movimiento de la copa, Shaw se las había arreglado para señalar con la copa al muchacho con quien cruzara miradas- es la joya de la temporada según las palabras de nuestra dulce y encantadora princesa Lidia –comento, la sonrisa clara y serena, los ojos inteligentes estudiando sus reacciones- un omega notable.

-¿así? –se las arregló para contestar, absorbiendo la información soltada como una esponja absorbe el agua, ignoro que la información le había caído como un golpe en el estómago o un balde de agua fría, no habría creído nunca que fuera un omega - ¿ha recibido ya propuestas? –pregunto con voz suave, maldiciendo su estupidez al preguntar aquello, se dijo a si misma que su actitud era exagerada, Shaw no podía sacar provecho de algo tan inocente como su curiosidad.

\- realmente no lo sé, llegue apenas hoy, pero imagino que es posible, aunque también es posible, conociendo el orgullo de Xavier sea tan alto que considere que nadie es dingo de su hijo – se llevó educadamente un trozo de su plato a los labios mediante el cubierto, y Emma comprendiendo se concentró un poco en su comida, volvió la mirada para hablar con Erick, y observo que este miraba fijamente al muchacho, esté le devolvía la mirada con una seguridad casi ofensiva, ahora que Emma sabía que el muchacho era un omega, era insultante que sostuviese de aquella forma la mirada de Erick, ambos se sondaban los ojos con tranquila seguridad, el muchacho no parecía incomodo en lo absoluto.

El dux Lensherr sentado en la mesa del príncipe, a dos asientos del príncipe Alexander, que era encantadoramente ocupado por las atenciones de una amable duquesa, ocupaba como si de un insulto se tratara la mirada de un muchacho que para él era un completo desconocido, había notado con sorpresa que mientras cenaban, Emma había compartido miradas con el muchacho y con la experiencia que dan años dentro de la alta sociedad, sabía que en aquellas miradas había quedado una invitación abierta, era verdad que no lo conocía, y que Emma no era esposa suya, pero los celos se habían formado como un trozo de escarcha en el estómago y sentía la bilis subírsele por la garganta, el muchacho le sostenía con serenidad la mirada y casi podía leer la curiosidad unida a un educado desagrado en aquellos ojos, ignoro su obvia juventud, su piel de alabastro y el brillo extraño de que eran dueños aquellos ojos, no estaba ocupado en su belleza sino en sus orgullo herido, Emma era su amante y no tenia porque haber ocupado su atención de manera tan descarada con aquel mocoso.

Se preguntó en silencio cuánto duraría aquella insufrible cena, y luego el baile, le resultaba absurda e irremediablemente molesto que el muchacho pareciera tan joven y aun así tuviese la voluntad suficiente de sostenerle la mirada con semejante seguridad, hombre sin duda más experimentados habían aguantado mucho menos tiempo que aquel jovencito, pudo notar un movimiento en los rasgos del más joven y se preguntó en silencio si ya se había rendido en aquella guerra de miradas, suerte infantil que sin duda le sería reclamada por Emma, si es que antes lady Von Tomer no lo acusaba de haber ofendido a alguien.

el muchacho no parpadeo, fue Erick quien lo hizo, sorprendido, nunca antes alguien lo había sorprendido de aquella manera, pero acababan de vencerlo, el muchacho le había sonreído con una pasmosa facilidad, mientras se sostenían las miradas y lo había confundido lo suficiente como para hacerlo parpadear, sintió como alguien le apretaba el brazo y volvió, aun admirado, la mirada a quien reclamaba de manera tan poco educada su atención, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma, brillantes, confusos, furiosos.

-¿a… a quién miras? –preguntó, su voz clara, su tono bajo, el tinte oscuro.

Lady Von Tomer observaba a los invitados mientras acompañaba con su conversación a la princesa Lidia, había terminado sentada junto a ella y reconocía con desagrado que esto le resultaba insoportable, la princesa no era digna de su atención, vulgar, descarada y sin paz, sus mates eran conocidos con demasiada rapidez, lo que resultaba altamente bochornoso, solamente podía excusar aquella actitud sabiendo que era extranjera y nada bueno podía esperarse de un extranjero, la princesa sonreía hipócrita y vulgar a su parecer mientras alababa dulce y carente de gracia a su nieta.

-su majestad es amable, Emma es la luz de mi corazón, ahora que mi hija ya no está- sonrió dulce, encantadoramente, los ojos velados bajo un brillo intrigante.

-Sin duda lo es, es su vivo retrato- la princesa le sostenía con graciosa seguridad la mirada, los labios formando una sonrisa, el movimiento de los cubiertos olvidado, como en una guerra silenciosa, Alessa Von Tomer sintió el insulto y ladeo la cabeza, como hace años no lo hiciera, las joyas formando un brillo peligroso alrededor de su rostro, sosteniendo la mirada, Lidia podía ser princesa pero le faltaba mucho para poder estar a su altura, no pensaba permitir que aquella jovencita lo olvidara.

-ciertamente, algo que ella debe agradecer, es difícil no encontrar incluso entre nosotros algunos líos del mestizaje- señalo y la miro directamente al rostro, la muchacha habría querido mirarla por encima de la nariz, pero quedo en silencio, asumiendo el insulto con lentitud, la duquesa le sonrió y volvió la cabeza al hombre que estaba a su lados entado en la mesa, en el movimiento admiro como Logan hablaba con educado interés con una encantadora viuda, titulo sin importancia y fortuna ínfima, por otro lado Shaw estaba al otro lado de la mesa, sentado al lado de Emma, conversando ambos, noto un movimiento cortes, Emma volverse, y el dux inclinar la cabeza hacia ella, ¿Qué tanto hablarían? En silencio acepto que sería conveniente que se casaran antes de que los rumores se hicieran insultantes.

La cena termino, mientras cenaban, y todos se ocupaban de sí mismos, el mayordomo anunciaba que la cena había terminado, el salón de Misclov los esperaba atento, el baile empezaría pronto, y seguía oyéndose de fondo el dulce lamento de los violines, acompañados de un fondo oscuro, formado por un piano.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Charless había sido educado en la más alta sofisticación, la más dulce indiferencia y el más crudo de los afectos.

Reconocía las más variadas emociones con solo verlas y realmente élno era un niño ignorante con respecto a ellos, aunque fuera solo de vista los conocía, por ello cuando el noble extranjero- y desconocido- le miro, no supo que hacer, nadie en toda la historia había mirado así en medio de un salón como aquel, estaba seguro, podía sentir el odio o algo semejante presos en aquella mirada y al observar dulce e indiferente a la mujer al lado del noble creyó entender, "se conocen y no poco", la actitud del hombre era del amante ofendido en su orgullo, aparto los ojos con cierta decepción acallando el escándalo que sentía, y decidió distraer su mente.

-¿Quién es la dama de negro?- pregunto en voz baja y con todo encanto mirando al caballero al lado suyo, un conde según sabía, casado y con dos hijos niños, su esposa no lo acompañaba- lleva un traje magnifico- alabo suavemente, fingiendo una envidia que no sentía.

-la condesa Suffore- contesto el caballero mirándole, tenía la mirada serena de los hombres que están en paz consigo mismos- viuda del antiguo Arconte de Aria, a quién usted quizás recuerde -dijomirándole por encima de sus ojos con cierto brillo irónico en los ojos, Charless asintió silenciosamente, recordaba al Arconte de Aria.

-lo recuerdo si- contesto con una voz que parecía haber perdido color – no tenía idea de que había –aparto los ojos con cierta afectación, aquel hombre había sido realmente amable con él, tenía los ojos oscuros y una mentalidad que había aliviado en gran medida sus dudas.

-es verdad que su muerte no tuvo una gran respuesta, Ansalli – el hombre titubeo un poco, como discutiendo mentalmente las posibles consecuencias de decir lo que iba a decir – en Ansalli se cree que su muerte no fue tan natural como se desearía- termino ante la mirada atenta del más joven.

-comprendo- hablo con una voz demasiado clara, el conde se preguntó en silencio si lloraba aquella muerte, era un muchacho joven y atractivo y su reunión con el arconte había sido de conocimientos público, lo habían llamado "el duelo" el arconte había alabado alegremente al muchacho y desde aquello Charless era una quimera difícil de admirar, muy protegido, pero al parecer Suffore no había sido el único que había quedado con una fuerte impresión- ¿hace cuánto que feneció? –pregunto mirando a la dama, el caballero a su lado lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- mi lady es joven aun- comento, Charless le miro con una ceja alzada- hace seis meses.

-seis meses… aún no ha pasado un año –el joven abrió escandalizado los ojos durante un segundo, sin volver a mirar a la viuda de Suffore- ¿cómo es posible?

-como ya le dije es joven aun, es injusto tener que estar ocupada en una casa en base a sombras y luto, ¿no lo cree? –la voz del conde era realmente pasiva, como si deseara calmarla leve indignación del joven.

-sí, supongo- contesto el muchacho cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro, para luego con voz más titubeante preguntar- y… ¿el caballero al lado de mi lady?

-una personalidad curiosa e importante si me permite a mi decirlo, aunque quizás a usted lo decepcione un poco- Charless le miro con ligera confusión en sus preciosos ojos, instándole a continuar- el dux Erick Lensherr de Ansalli – su mirada se hizo particularmente divertida mientras esperaba unos cinco segundos antes de terminar de hablar- el nuevo Arconte de Aria.

Si Charless no hubiese sido quién era, no se hubiese encontrado en un salón lleno en una fiesta de su real majestad, el príncipe heredero a la corona y definitivamente no estuviese tan cerca de sus padres… probablemente hubiera perdido el control de su perfecta etiqueta, sonrió, de una manera fría comprendiendo en silencio la burla que acababa de hacerle su moreno compañero.

-sorprendente- dijo con voz relativamente dulce mientras sus ojos se convertían en fríos témpanos de hielo, su compañero adivino en silencio que el joven se sentía ofendido- ¿eran familia?- los títulos y puestos de importancia son normalmente de naturaliza hereditaria, cabía la posibilidad.

-según se sabe no- sonrió un poco de lado, estudiando las reacciones del muchacho que mostraba más experiencia social de la que uno le daría vista su edad- pero…- bajo la voz e inclino un poco la cabeza pasándole con una voz intrigante un conocimiento muy personal al respecto de ambos hombres.

.

.

.

La cena había terminado, pasando todos al salón de baile, Charless se encontraba junto a sus padres y hermana, la música había pasado de ser preciosamente hermosa y de fondo a convertirse en el centro de la noche, una sonrisa leve había nacido en sus labios ignorando a fuerza de voluntad una mirada particularmente profunda sobre su persona, la primera pieza estaba en su mayor auge, con las parejas girando en la pista de baile con exacta precisión y que él se empeñaba tercamente en mirar, mientras sentía aquella mirada estudiarle a profundidad.

Probablemente supo que esa persona estaba al lado suyo antes incluso de que abriera la boca, puesto que se quedó quieto como una estatua de mármol.

-dichosos los ojos que os ven está noche marques- lavoz era clara y tenía un acento entre seductor y autoritario, Charless volvió la mirada hacia el hombre con tranquilidad mientras una sonrisa amable se extendía por sus labios, su padre estaba a tres pasos de distancia ¿Quién era aquel hombre lo suficientemente loco como para retar así la autoridad de su padre?, lo miro con curiosidad, tranquilamente el escalofrío que le había acometido al verse en sus ojos.

\- ¿tiene su cartilla llena? –pregunto el caballero, logrando que Charless lo mirara ligeramente sorprendido.

-pues- sonrió un poco- no realmente…. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-quizás porque me interesa abogar por una pieza - los ojos del caballero lucieron divertidos y sus palabras lograron intrigar al joven – ¿me escuchara?

Xavier titubeo un poco y dirigió la mirada a sus progenitores que veían ocupada su atención con un ministro y su hermana que se distraía con escuchar la conversación

-no os conozco señor… y tampoco nos han presentado- respondió lentamente, confundido bajo unos ojos demasiado autoritarios para su gusto, pero también muy atractivos, le sostuvo la mirada con la experiencia que le daba la educación impuesta por su padre y oculto bajo una mirada clara la curiosidad que le embargaba ¿Quién era? No recordaba haberlo visto.

-Algo sencillo de remediar- sonrió de lado el hombre sosteniéndole con tranquilo atrevimiento la mirada, el más joven afianzo su agarre alrededor de la copa de limonada para no lánzaselo a la cara- Shaw, Sebastián Shaw es mi nombre, mi título… marques de Shadow- su cabeza se movió en una arrogante inclinación pero sus ojos se mantuvieron presos de los brillantes zafiros del omega, que le observaba en silencio y como adivinando la molestia del muchacho, le desarmo con una sonrisa más amable- ¿sabéis porque me he acercado a vos?

-no tengo ni idea- contesto el muchacho, a su pesar curioso, mientras cerraba por un instante ínfimo los ojos, terminando así la comunicación de miradas y daba un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, nadie los miraba.

-Me he acercado solo porque todos temen acercarse más de dos pasos a vos- dirigió una rápida mirada de desdén a su alrededor- muy a pesar de que todos os miran, sin duda lo sentís, el duque de Zamora os observa desde la esquina norte, cerca de la chimenea- empezó a hablar y Charless sintió que se sofocaba- a vuestra derecha, cinco pies más lejos de vuestro progenitor un príncipe extranjero os ve de lado por encima de su copa e interroga al Saint Germain por vos, ahora ambos os miran, un poco más lejos el hijo mayor del Conde L' Vie ignora a su prometida y os mira, más lejos mi bellísima prima la condesa Suffore parece perdida por vos y a su lado el dux extranjero Lensherr no ha dejado de miraros impertinentemente por los últimos minutos, sin embargo ninguno de ellos os ha pedido una pieza ¿me equivoco?- le miro de nuevo, Charless que había mirado de reojo a cada persona señalada por el caballero se sonrojo… "no, no se equivoca ¡pero que le importaba a aquel hombre todo aquello? Le dirigió de nuevo una mirada interrogante, invitándolo a continuar- sois la criatura más bella de esta fiesta….

-la más bella es mi hermana- respondió de inmediato- tiene los ojos como dos zafiros, es tan bella como un sueño…

-y tan dulce como un beso… he escuchado el verso – lo detuvo con gesto mudo y continuo hablando- pero no se maneja del modo en que lo hace usted, mirad, la mayor parte de debutantes, todas tiradas como reses a los leones del mercado matrimonial… no saben comportarse, y apenas pueden sostener dos conversaciones decentes, me atrevería a decir que muy a pesar de vuestra mirada centellante y vuestras ganas de tirarme la copa que tenéis en mano, todos los que nos han visto conversar están de acuerdo en que estamos teniendo una maravillosa y divertida conversación- le miraba muy directamente- es por ello que me he acercado… os movéis con la talla que solo tienen los más expertos intrigantes de nuestra corte- Charless se observó en aquellos ojos fríos y burlones, que ahora estaban seguros, reprimo las ganas de retroceder, dispuesto a oírle muy a su pesar, nadie se le había acercado en esas fiestas más que para bailar y se sentía solo y desventurado, a su manera aquel hombre había logrado atraer hacia si su curiosidad y aunque era un truco muy conocido había ayudado a su vanidad saberse observado… de aquel modo- vuestro rostro y figura por otro lado revelanvuestra cuna sin demora, vuestro rostro, ya lo he dicho es francamente hermoso y vuestra sonrisa- el hombre se detuvo y bebió del vino de su copa- vuestra sonrisa es hermosa… es del tipo de sonrisas que podrían detener un corazón, un caballo o una flecha o del tipo que podría empezar una guerra.

-sois adulador- hablo de inmediato, deteniendo el curso de aquellas frases y dio un vistazo a su padre, ahora ocupado en su conversación con una mujer entrada en años y vestida de malva, el modo en que su padre inclinaba la cabeza le dijo que era importante, una mirada al broche que llevaba en el pecho le dijo su título, volvió a ver a Shadow.

-¿de verdad?- sonrió el hombre atrapándolo una vez más.

-la primera pieza está en su auge y prometí la tercera… la segunda acaba de ser entregada a una persona ahora mismo por lo que puedo ver- se volvió un poco y miro a su padre que ahora le miraba con deliberada intención- es mejor que me vaya.

-en ese caso…¿puedo pedir permiso para visitaros? Me encantaría continuar hablando con vos

-quizás a mí no…- logro contestar formando una delgada línea con los labios, le miro directamente a los ojos, la conversación no había sido nada agradable decidió, hasta que le vio reírse entre dientes, sintió que enfurecía y al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza e indignación ¿se reía de él acaso?

\- oh vamos, sabéis tan bien como yo que queréis volver a verme- le sostuvo la mirada-¿puedo confiar en que la quinta pieza es mía? – Charless definitivamente debió tirarle la copa a la cara en aquel momento, sus hombros bajaron y su rostro se elevó un poco, mientras sus ojos restallaban de furia y sus labios se unían en un gesto de ira, pero fue apenas un segundo, un segundo en que hubiera deseado gritarle "¡por supuesto que no!"

Pero no lo hizo y recupero rápidamente la compostura….

-si le place- logro contestar con estudiada indiferencia- la quinta pieza…es suya- le miro de lado mientras se alejaba- pero tendréis que venir a reclamarla cuando este con mi padre… es él el que decide si son dignos de estar conmigo….

-me lo imaginaba, os aseguro que soy digno- sonrió él e inclino la cabeza, entonces en un gesto rápido acerco su cuerpo un poco al joven y con una voz clara y serena, suave como un secreto murmuro solo para él- estoy seguro que antes de cuatro semanas, nuestro compromiso será un hecho.

El omega le miro por encima de la nariz en aquel momento y luego con elegancia dio media vuelta para ir con su padre, sin volver una sola vez la cabeza para verle, Shadow sonrió satisfecho, había visto como el joven sostenía la mirada a Lensherr, y la seguridad con la que lo había hecho, al mismo tiempo sus maneras al caminar y hablar con el primer ministro cuando este le había dirigido la palabra al entrar en el salón, dejaban claro su alto manejo en sociedad, con indiferencia y llevándose la copa a los labios decidió que no era tan malo, si iba a casarse obligado, al menos podía decirse satisfecho con la presa, estaba elegida, joven atractivo y sabiamente locuaz, sabía cuándo callar palabras peligrosas, una debutante común habría perdido los nervios con todo lo que él había dicho, o habría sonreído pomposa, el muchacho no había hecho ni uno ni lo otro manteniéndose en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sin irse, "un poco curiosos, pero podemos decir que es fruto del aburrimiento, y se puede solucionar" y como su tía había dicho, no siempre iban a perdonarle el no estar casado.

Nota de la autora: si lo sé, perdonen la demora, les juro que este capítulo fue un verdadero infierno, tenía tres opciones y decidí que esta era la más decente, lo siento, intentare hacer el próximo capítulo tan largo como un testamento *suspiro* ojala os guste.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Charless se acercó con elegancia al lado de su padre, su hermana acababa de ser entregada a un baile, la segunda pieza se abría y podía adivinarla bailando con un conde sin demasiado esfuerzo, su padre le extendió la mano y él logro colocar la suya sobre la de su progenitor con el toque exacto de dramatismo antes de que sus labios formaran el gesto indicado de encanto en una sonrisa inocente, no fue difícil, aun cuando sentía la indignación bullir dentro suyo, miro con curiosidad a la dama en el momento exacto en que su padre los presentaba.

-Duquesa permítame, es mi hijo, Charless Xavier- dijo con evidente orgullo y el joven omega dejo bajar su mirada con humildad, "¿Qué sería la dama?" - Charless, déjame que te presente Lady Alessa Von Tomer, duquesa de von Tomer- "la viuda del príncipe von Tomer" pensó el mientras dejaba sus labios entreabrirse.

-es un honor mi lady- esta vez realizo una reverencia digna de una presentación real, sin perder nunca el toque de la mano de su padre la seda de su chaqueta rozo una segunda vez el suelo del salón casi como un beso y con la misma elegancia de una bailarina inclino con delicadeza la cabeza, luego se paró cuan recto era, la dama lo observo con una sonrisa presa de sus labios, parecía amable e inevitablemente pensó que la gente debía sentirse seducida por ella, quizás deseosos de estar en su compañía, debió haber sido muy hermosa, y sin embargo, tenía la mirada propia de un astuto lobo albino, de un coleccionista y de un general a campo abierto, ladeo la cabeza.

-lo mismo digo Charless, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?- lo dijo con el tono de quien va a hacerlo de todas formas, Charless asintió, callando la muda incomodidad que le causaba aquello, normalmente lo llamarían por su apellido, pero una mirada a su padre contesto la muda pregunta, era una mujer importante, sin duda- que encanto, tu padre me hablaba de ti y justamente te vi hablar con mi sobrino, el marques Shadow, es encantador ¿verdad?

Durante un segundo a sonrisa del más joven se congelo y sus orbes, siempre calmadas, brillaron de manera violenta, pero apenas fue un segundo, y como vinieron, se fueron, rápidamente, con turbación miro a su padre y este le miraba con interés, como si… como si el personaje recién nombrado contase con su… agrado, se avergonzó.

-su señoría es muy amable- contesto impersonalmente y sin comprometer su opinión, no pensaba ceder en ese aspecto.

-estoy segura de eso- dijo la duquesa, con una mirada extraña en los ojos y una aparente sonrisa en los labios, Charless con cuidado se acercó un paso más a su padre, se sentía igual que debían sentirse un pequeño ratoncito frente a un gato sonriente, repentinamente la dama miro a de nuevo a su padre y dijo claramente- tiene un hijo precioso marques, ¿planea un duque o un príncipe?- "¡pero como se atreve!" pensó el joven con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y humillación, aquella mujer era directa y lo que era peor, una experta, quiso soltar alguna frase cruda, pero miro a su padre y lo descubrió tan sorprendido como él, con los labios apretados en un gesto imposible, con los ojos brillando bajo aquellas pestañas oscuras, tuvo miedo.

-Baviera no tiene príncipes disponibles mi lady…-logro decir a prisa, consciente de que cometía un crimen social, había hablado sin que se lo pidieran, formo una sonrisa y repentinamente ambos, la dama y su padre se echaron a reír.

-es un verdadero encanto Xavier- lo alabo una vez más y su padre asintió satisfecho mientras Charless sentía que acababa de evitar una desgracia, de inmediato se dijo que estaba siendo dramático y miro la pista de baile, con cierto lamento y miedo, había prometido la tercera pieza a su real majestad y aquello, bien lo sabía, su padre no lo aprobaba, aunque no hubiere dicho nada.

Se sintió una vez más observado, decidió quedar cerca de su padre mientras este hablara con la duquesa, miro interesado la pista, consciente de una conversación que se volvía banal a velocidad alarmante, miro con curiosidad a su padre y entonces escucho algo que atrajo su atención.

-¿supongo que él ha sido amable al venir con ella?- decía su padre en tono de pregunta y Charless se quedó quieto mientras seguía mirando el baile, detrás suyo, a tres pasos, su padre había bajado dos tonos a su voz, y casi susurraba, pero Charless, que estaba acostumbrado a los secretos, siguió escuchando.

-Francamente espero que se casen pronto- decía ella- el arconte de Ansalli fue un perfecto marido, pero no culpo a mi nieta si está enamorada de Lenssherr, usted entiende que hay ciertos temas imposibles de ignorar.

Por supuesto que él debía entenderlo, pensó Charless con los ojos brillando de cólera, escuchando, ¿cómo podían hablar con tan mal gusto acerca de un hombre tan digno? ¿cómo podía una mujer tan importante como la duquesa excusar la indecencia de su nieta al bailar tan pronto cuando aún no pasaba el año de luto para ella? Era inevitable que Charless se enfureciera, había, bien que lo sabía, amado hasta cierto punto al arconte de Aria, y sentido con demasiado dolor que este se fuera.

Charless había conocido al arconte a la edad de 15 años, aun lo recordaba.

La primera impresión había sido horrible, para ambos, y obviamente muy pocos, casi nadie excepto él y por supuesto el arconte, lo sabían, que se habían visto una vez antes de la famosa cita que habían tenido.

Flash Back

Estaba mirándose en un espejo de una de las salas de la gran casa de campo de un primo de su padre, sintiéndose profundamente desgraciado, su hermana entonces se encontraba con una abuela lejana de visita y él estaba allí, vestido con un traje que si bien era hermoso le habría gustado en otro color.

-De cualquier modo, ¿quién va a verme? -preguntó en voz alta a su imagen, y en aquel momento oyó pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta, entonces había supuesto que no sería su padre ni su tío, pues éstos se encontraba atendiendo a los invitados a una fiesta de té que daba entonces, y como le había ordenado entonces que no se mostrara ante ningún hombre, se deslizó rápidamente tras las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían las ventanas, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

-No hay nadie aquí -dijo un hombre de voz profunda- Sentémonos un momento, George. ¡Creo que hemos cumplido ya con nuestro deber!

-El deber era sólo tuyo, Marcial -repuso otra voz masculina.

Como Charless había leído por curiosidad las invitaciones, supo de inmediato quiénes eran ambos caballeros. Había sólo uno en la lista con el nombre nada común de Marcial y se trataba del arconte de Aria, que al aceptar la invitación había pedido llevar con él a un amigo, el capitán George Widecom, que pasaba unos días en su casa.

El joven sospechaba que su tía, la cual se mostró encantada de que arconte de Aria asistiera a la fiesta, habría aceptado cualquier cosa que él hubiera pedido.

El general había dicho que tenía que enviarle una invitación, según informó a su esposa, el arconte de Aria había servido fielmente a su patria tanto como diplomático como militar y en ambos puestos había sido reconocido, no solo por su reino sino por todos aquellos en los que hubiere estado.

-Es un joven inteligente -dijo entonces su tío con desdén-, pero personalmente nunca me agradó, sin embargo, el coronel tiene un gran concepto de él y le ha pedido que nos visite mientras este aquí, así que en realidad no tengo elección.

-tú crees que venga querido -preguntó lady Osmund, su tía, con un leve brillo de interés en sus ojos de mirada dura, Charless lo recordaba porque como en ese momento, estaba oculto en un armario, a sazón de no tener que tratar con ellos.

-Sí, vendrá aunque solo sea por diplomacia -contestó su tío y Charless comprendió que, por alguna razón, a su tío no le gustaba la idea, pero entonces volvió a la realidad al oír al capitán Widecom preguntar:

-¿Cómo es posible, Marcial, que teniendo siempre tantas invitaciones a fiestas divertidas, hayas aceptado venir a esta reunión horrible?

-Y no sabes aún lo peor de todo, George -repuso el arconte de Aria.

-¿Puede haber algo peor? -se extrañó su amigo-. Mira, aquí hay whisky. Tomemos un trago. ¡El champán era horrible!

-¡Raciones militares, amigo mío! Los generales son muy ahorrativos, y tú deberías saberlo… pero debo confesar que hubiera preferido que me sirvieran agua en lugar de ese líquido horrible que aquí llamán champán.

-Creo que ha sido una perversidad por tu parte traerme aquí mi primera noche en Baviera, Marcial -se quejó el capitán.

-Quería que comprendieras lo que voy a tener que soportar por los próximos tres meses mientras este en el mar.

-¡Por todos los santos, Marcial! ¡No me digas que vas a estar con esta gente!

-No lo creerás, pero el comandante en jefe me acorraló y me dijo que como el general viaja primero a Ansalli, no podrá llevarse a su familia por tanto y como yo haré el viaje en el _Orissa_, me agradecería mucho que velara por lady Osmund y sus hijas que viajan solas en el mismo barco ¿Qué podía contestar?

-Mi querido Marcial, después de haber visto a la dama en cuestión, te doy mi más sentido pésame.

-Esperaba un viaje tranquilo -agregó el arconte de Aria con tono amargo-. Tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente. ¡Y ahora me cae esto encima!

-Pero, ¿cómo ha podido el comandante hacerte una cosa así?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que los Osmund son importantes, más por su fortuna que por sus logros, pero las ideas actuales de Lord Osmund son tan conservadoras que no me sorprendería que las órdenes viniesen de su propia alteza real.

-Y si él aceptó el cambio -apuntó el capitán Widecom- fue sin duda porque su mujer lo consideró una excelente oportunidad para lanzar a sus estúpidas gemelas sobre tu amada patria.

-Lady Osmund ya me ha interrogado sobre qué clase de diversiones hay en Ansalli para «sus niñas».

-Supongo que lo que quería decir es qué clase de solteros pueden encontrar allí. ¡Dios mío! Todo lo que preocupa a las jóvenes Bavieras es cómo pescar marido.

-He visto a ese tipo de muchachas en acción, George, y también a sus donceles, te aseguro que no pescan: arrebatan, arañan… ¡devoran!

Lanzó una leve carcajada desdeñosa antes de agregar:

-Son pequeñas tigresas devoradoras de hombres… Debo confesarte que mi corazón se llena de piedad cuando veo a cualquier inocente camino del altar, al brazo una de esas quejumbrosas criaturas, con la que tendrá que cargar el resto de su vida.

-¡No pintas un cuadro muy agradable, Marcial!

-He visto demasiado de eso en el extranjero. Tú todavía no has servido fuera del país, querido muchacho –dijo el arconte de Aria- aunque es posible que no pase mucho tiempo sin que te envíen alguna colonia para defender a tu triste patría.

-¿Crees que habrá guerra?

-Pienso que tal vez pueda evitarse, pero los de arriba andan inquietos, debo decirte que los altos mandos desean prevenir cualquier mal.

-¿Por eso regresas?

-¡Ojalá fuera ésa la única razón! Pero en verdad… mi querido amigo, no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir.

-Hay una absurda rivalidad en una de nuestras fronteras, un pueblo pequeño que siempre se ha mantenido al margen, que repentinamente está dando dolores de cabeza a la nobleza de allí.

El capitán Widecom se echó a reír.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Caramba, Marcial! Después de todas tus hazañas, tus triunfos en situaciones realmente peligrosas, no puedo creer que te manden a hacer el papel de institutriz.

-Además de servir de guía y protector a lady Osmund y sus gemelas «caza-hombres» por el camino –añadió el arconte de Aria con amargura- y por supuesto a lord Skennel.

-¿quién?

-lord Skennel tiene gran simpatía por los habitantes de esa colonia, ha reformado las prisiones, ha prohibido los castigos con latigazos en público, así como poner una marca al fuego en el cuello de los delincuentes, en fin que en vez de obedecer a su majestad está dándoles derechos a ellos.

-Eso debe de haber causado una verdadera conmoción -exclamó el capitán.

-lo ha hecho- murmuro el arconte en tono sombrío.

-¡Bueno! -suspiró el capitán- todo lo que puedo decir es que no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

Charless, que seguía escuchando, oyó que uno de ellos se ponía en pie. Supo que era el capitán Widecom cuando le oyó decir:

-Vamos, Marcial, dejemos este mausoleo y vamos a divertirnos un poco. En el club me hablaron de un nuevo sitio donde tienen las más bellas y complacientes «palomitas» de la ciudad, dicen que muchas son extranjeras, que siempre resultan más alegres y atractivas que las nacionales.

-Ve y ya me contarás si es cierto, yo me marcho a casa, tengo mucho trabajo para perder el tiempo comprobándolo por mí mismo.

-El problema contigo, Marcial, es que te estás volviendo demasiado serio, supongo que ha sido tu matrimonio el que te ha convertido en lo que eres.

-¡Ése es un pensamiento impertinente que puedes eliminar de inmediato! -replicó arconte de Aria- como bien sabes, simplemente deseo evitar un escándalo.

-por supuesto, estoy seguro de que tus gustos siguen siendo tan exquisitos como antes.

Charless oyó que los dos caballeros dejaban sus copas y se dirigían a la puerta, se había alegrado de que se marcharan, llevaba tanto tiempo de pie tras las cortinas, que había tenido que moverse un poco, aun a riesgo de ser escuchado, ahora esperó conteniendo el aliento, hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta, estaba un poco aterido por el frío de marzo que penetraba por las rendijas de la ventana, así que retiró la cortina, con intención de ir a calentarse frente a la chimenea.

Al hacerlo, se quedó petrificado.

Uno de los caballeros se había quedado en la biblioteca, de pie y apoyado contra la puerta. Lo miraba con fijeza y él se sintió seguro de que era el arconte de Aria, por un momento no pudo moverse, se quedó con los ojos temerosos clavados en el hombre, que avanzó hacia él diciendo:

-Espero que lo que ha oído le sea de utilidad, mi pequeño espía ¿Sería muy impertinente preguntarle por qué está tan interesada en mis actividades?

Charless aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se apartó de la ventana, dejando caer la cortina tras de sí.

-Yo no… no pretendía escuchar nada -dijo- Me escondí cuando oí que entraban.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió arconte de Aria con acritud.

-No quería que me vieran.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular?

Charless hizo un leve ademán con las manos.

-No estoy invitado a la fiesta.

-No, eso es evidente -dijo arconte de Aria, reparando en sus ropas, que aunque elegantes… eran de apariencia sencilla, como para un día de casa- ¿Qué posición ocupa en esta casa? Su voz suena demasiado cultivada para ser un sirviente, sus ropas muy caras y es demasiado joven aunque… ¿es la pieza de compañía que está echando una mano porque hay fiesta?

Charless nada dijo y él añadió:

-Tal vez me considere usted demasiado inquisitivo, pero le aseguro que mi trabajo me obliga a desconfiar de la gente, sobre todo de los jóvenes atractivos que escuchan conversaciones que no deben, escondidos detrás de las cortinas.

Charless continuó callado; con los ojos fijos en su rostro, él dijo:

-No parece de Baviera ¿Cuál es su nacionalidad?

Algo en el tono del hombre irritó a Charless.

-Le aseguro, milord, que no me interesa nada de lo que usted ha dicho -aseveró conteniendo su ira.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello? Por otra parte, como era una conversación privada, en la que hablaba sin convencionalismos, me gustaría saber qué piensa usted de lo que he dicho.

Charless decidió que aquel hombre estaba convirtiendo en montaña un grano de arena; reconocía que era reprobable haberse ocultado como lo había hecho; pero él podía ser más caballeroso y perdonar de buen grado aquel error involuntario, se dio cuenta de que el arconte de Aria era mucho más apuesto y de aspecto más autoritario de lo que él se había imaginado al escucharle oculta detrás de la cortina, había una expresión en sus ojos grises que lo desconcertaba, provocando en él un antagonismo que antes no había sentido hacia ningún hombre, con un movimiento orgulloso, levantó la barbilla.

-¿Le interesa de veras conocer mi opinión?

Era un desafío y, como si lo reconociera así, el arconte de Aria contestó:

-Por supuesto, pero, ¿será lo bastante sincero… o valiente para decirme la verdad?- no podía haber dicho nada que molestara más a Charless, esté se jactaba de no acobardarse nunca o casi nunca; por ello, sin detenerse a pensar, exclamó:

-Muy bien, entonces se lo diré: creo que los comentarios que ha hecho sobre las mujeres demuestran que es usted vanidoso hasta un grado insufrible, los que se refieren a esa colonia de la que tanto ha hablado- se burló, como haciéndole recordar que apenas había dicho nada de ella- son los que podían esperarse de un Ansileo fatuo, convencido de que la única forma de imponer la supremacía es pisotear a los pueblos conquistados por la fuerza de las armas.

Vio en la expresión del Arconte de Aria la sorpresa que sus palabras le habían causado, pero continuó diciendo:

-¿No cree que podrían mejorarse mucho las cosas si, como nación, actuára con generosidad y comprensión hacia otros pueblos? He leído recientemente un libro sobre ese pueblo al que usted tanto desprecia, se llama Siruel y me he enterado que hace tres años uno de vuestros compatriotas, sir Ronal Ringels, se sintió profundamente alarmado por la actitud de superioridad que mostraban hacia ellos los jóvenes oficiales destinados en la colonia.

El arconte de Aria no dijo nada, pensando que su expresión no era menos arrogante que la de los oficiales Bavieros que había conocido alguna vez Charless continuó diciendo apasionadamente:

-Con razón lord Ronal escribió: «Los Ansileos somos detestados en todas partes. ¡No hay nadie más odioso para un extranjero que un civil ansileo, exceptuando un ansileo militar!»

Charless tomó aliento antes de inquirir:

-¿Significa eso algo para usted? Es posible que, si hubiera oído lo que lord Ronal Ringels dijo, lo hubiese considerado demasiado humano para ser tolerado por su rígida superioridad.

-¡Ésas son palabras duras! -exclamó arconte de Aria- palabras muy duras… a las que yo podría contestar con la misma violencia que usted ha empleado. En cambio, le contestaré con un proverbio Siruel «La dulce persuasión es más efectiva que los golpes».

Había hablado con voz muy tranquila y, debido a ello, Charless sintió que su furia disminuía un poco, en los labios del arconte de Aria brilló una sonrisa repentina. Cogió al joven por ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, con el consiguiente asombro de este.

-Me gusta su valor -dijo-. Déjeme probar si la dulce persuasión es efectiva.

Antes de que Charless pudiera contestarle, antes de que pudiera moverse, él le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cara. Después, de manera inesperada y desconcertante, los labios del arconte de Aria descendieron sobre los de él.

Lo siguiente que Charless había sabido entonces, era que lo había abofeteado y luego huido como un animalito asustado de aquella habitación.

Le había odiado aquel instante primero.

Fin del Flash Back.

-vengo por la pieza prometida- Charless observo un brazo extendido hacia el, era su majestad, una sonrisa pálida, una mirada, enlazo su brazo al del hombre y asintió, la tercera pieza, empezaba.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Charles pensó seriamente que aquella noche estaba siendo fatal para él y llego incluso a preguntarse si aquello no sería resultado de algún terrible pecado de otra vida, de inmediato desecho la idea, más que nada para no confundirse más, y avergonzado inclino la cabeza con estudiada elegancia mientras su real majestad lo guiaba en dirección a la pista de baile.

"_Por supuesto, es un honor... Mirad"_

Casi podía sentir la envidiosa y ávida de varios personajes y casi sintió que alguien decía.

"_es apenas un niño… su majestad está siendo descuidado"_

Sus mejillas quisieron encenderse, pero no llegaron a hacerlo, el muchacho se las arregló para mantenerse a sangre fría mientras se ponía en posición de baile, su majestad, haciendo gala de su posición dirigía el baile y eran ambos, charles y él, quienes estaban al frente, el muchacho no miro a nadie más y entonces la pieza comenzó a escucharse.

-Es una pieza hermosa, ¿no lo cree?-pregunto primero el príncipe mientras daba dos pasos al frente y ofrecía la mano a Charless para poder girar ambos en una vuelta perfecta.

-ciertamente lo es- dijo el joven con voz clara mientras giraba con inevitable gracia- las campanas del reloj tocan hoy un corazón -repitió la letra que en realidad se veía unida a la pieza.

-un llamado… el amor- continuo el canto el príncipe mirándole a los ojos, retrocedieron tres pasos, Charles dio tres vueltas y volvió de nuevo al encuentro del príncipe este término un poco la pieza- cuéntame que callas hoy… es un verso único- se miraron a los ojos y Charles entendió lo que el príncipe intentaba, si hubiera podido le habría dicho tres frases elocuentes, desde que él era hijo de un notable caballero de la reina hasta que aún era un doncel* sin comprometer y no estaba para ser seducido tan descaradamente, en cambio bajo la mirada y sus pestañas cubrieron por un segundo sus ojos, tocando sus frías mejillas, enseguida formaron un grupo de cuatro personas, girando todos los del grupo y una mano de cada uno en el medio, quiso reírse un poco pero no lo hizo, se sentía ofendido – ¿le gusta la pieza?-pregunto al disgregarse el grupo en dos pareja, una de ellas obviamente eran charles y su majestad.

-bastante… mi padre bailo esta la primera vez que invito a madre- mintió descaradamente el más joven, ciertamente consciente de que su majestad podía tanto conocer la verdad como desconocerla, el príncipe pareció creerle pero no mostro preocupación.

-interesante… y ¿usted?

-¿yo? Majestad…- bajo de nuevo los ojos mientras sus palmas apenas se encontraban y giraban ambos- aun no me piden matrimonio.

-cierto…- dijo el con un tono extraño y charles sonrió – aunque no creo que demoren bastante en hacerlo- se formaron de nuevo las columnas y ahora caminaban al mismo paso en torno a un circulo imaginario- es usted hermoso.

-gracias majestad… sus palabras… me… alagan- dio tres titubeos bastante conscientes que sin embargo parecieron únicamente turbación a los oídos de su comprometida pareja.

-es lo que deseo...

Charles se preguntó cuanto más duraría aquella pieza.

Tres pasos adelante y dos atrás, de nuevo se encontraron de frente, Charles mantenía una sonrisa tímida en los labios y su majestad sonreía también como quien esté disfrutando particularmente de la vista, entonces se cruzaron, yendo cada uno de ellos al frente dando una vuelta, volviendo a cruzarse como una baile de espadas particularmente ansioso, tres vueltas y los pasos suficientes hacia atrás encontraron al joven con las palmas unidas a otras manos, dieron media vuelta a la izquierda y luego otra media vuelta a la derecha, unos dos saltos más y Charles tuvo que reconocer que la nueva pareja era tan buena como su majestad, aunque tuviera las manos sudadas, le miro con curiosidad.

Tenía la mirada asustado de un cachorro perdido en medio de fieras, como un sacrificio entregado a prisa a un dragón, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, charles tuvo la seguridad de que el desconocido tenía miedo, y la sensación de que era un alfa, un alfa que su padre habría denominado una vergüenza, por cierto, el joven le miro con unos ojos profundos y secretamente aterrados unidos a una expresión informal, Charles le dedico una tibia sonrisa antes de dar la media vuelta y como dar los tras saltos hasta llegar a su pareja original.

El príncipe Alexander le sonrió con amabilidad y un brillo curioso en los ojos, Charles realizo una reverencia, los siete minutos del baile habían pasado y se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa delicada como un pétalo se formó en los labios del más joven y el príncipe lo guio de nuevo hacia el padre del muchacho.

-marques le devuelvo a su hijo sano y salvo- dijo con tono burlón al tiempo que Charles daba dos pasos hasta quedar al lado de su padre.

-cosa que sinceramente… le agradezco- contesto su padre, que todo aquel tiempo parecía haber estado hablando con la duquesa Von Tomer.

-un honor, marques- esta vez miro directamente a Charles a los ojos y el muchacho, internamente resignado y con una sonrisa dulce en los labios le ofreció la blanca mano, que el rubio beso antes de retirarse de ellos.

Charles se volvió hacia su padre con una mirada grave aunque sus gestos fueran encantadores.

"no quiero volver a bailar con él" le comunico mentalmente y su padre sonrió satisfecho asintiendo, antes de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y presentarlo.

Charles de inmediato entendió la mirada de la mujer y el alma se le cayó a los pies….

Entonces lo vio.

Tenía unos ojos oscuros y profundos, unos rasgos que aunque atractivos también resultaban de cierta manera… libertinos y una boca dura, su rostro parecía la expresión de un hombre duro y vengativo, apasionado y entregado, y cuando se miraron a los ojos, el muchacho no tuvo más opción que bajar la mirada para luego elevarla a su padre, como un niño asustado.

No le tenía miedo, no era tan inocente y Aria le había hablado algunas veces de aquello, "están entre todos, normalmente son alfas, pero también podría ser omegas y betas, solo tienen que ser atractivos, misteriosos y por supuesto… crueles, las personas, cualquiera de ellas, pierden la cabeza por ese tipo de… personajes, parecen tener algo que inevitablemente las atrae al igual que moscas a la miel"

Charles tuvo la segura impresión de que la dama era quien más lo estudiaba y que él, estaba molesto, le dirigió una mirada curiosa y espero.

-bien Charles permíteme presentarte… el marques Wolf… -Charles le sonrió- marques mi hijo el marques Xavier.

-un placer- saludo educadamente el caballero tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-un honor- contesto él sorprendido, por la dureza de sus ojos habría jurado que el hombre iba a ser muy seco en su trato, se preguntó que pasaba…- qui… quiero decir el honor… es mío- se apresuró a aclararse con las mejillas encarnadas, lady Alessa Von Tomer lo miro con sorpresa, su padre sonrió y el hombre mantuvo su gesto frio… Charles elevo sus ojos hasta toparse con los del hombre "Wolf" conocía aquel título y por la sonrisa de su padre e caballero era importante, con curiosidad quiso mirar dentro de su mente… pero al mirarse en sus ojos decidió no hacerlo, al menos n por ahora, al mirarle había sentido que cometía un delito… y era la primera vez que le ocurría. Molesto aparto los ojos de Wolf y miro a su padre, esperando…

-el marque Wolf ha pedido la cuarta pieza hijo, eso claro si tu no la has comprometido ya…- bastante consciente era su padre de que esa pieza no había sido comprometida, pensó el más joven, y como estaba molesto contesto con una voz sedosa.

-en lo absoluto padre, estaré honrado- miro a Wolf y de nuevo a su padre- he comprometido la quinta pieza sin embargo- un violín comenzó la nueva pieza, Wolf sonrió un poco al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo y le guiaba dejando a su padre con una mirada dura, cruda y, lo peor de lejos, sorprendida.

Logan sonrió sin poderlo evitar al escuchar al muchacho hablar por última vez antes de llevárselo a la pista de baile, cuando la duquesa le había insinuado, más bien ordenado, que pidiese una pieza al hijo de Xavier se había sentido enfurecido, en especial al ver el brillo en los ojos del marques que lo miraba como calculando si era o no digno de respirar el mismo aire que su hijo, cuando el muchacho había aparecido ante sus ojos había tenido que aceptar que era tan hermoso como los rumores decían que era, y aún más poseía un brillo inteligente en sus bonitas orbes, de color azul intenso, y aunque aun así estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que sus ojos lo delataran, la última frase había sido suficiente para divertirlo, era bastante obvio que el muchacho estaba tan ofendido como el de verse obligado a bailar con alguien más cuando bien pudo haber comprometido la pieza y la respuesta, que cualquier otro sin su experiencia hubiese calificado de inocente… había sido claramente beligerante.

"_al menos tiene personalidad" _se sonrió aliviado.

Llegaron a la pista de baile, seis parejas, tres en cada fila viéndose colocados el uno al lado del otro frente a otra pareja, la separación de ambas filas era de un metro, según daba cuenta, aquella pareja le resultaba conocida, uno era según el recordaba el dux extranjero Lensherr y la mujer, lady Magda Emma Suffore, a quien había tenido el placer de conocer hacía tiempo, el día de la boda de esta, sonrió con la mano aun sosteniendo la del más joven que se mantenía en tranquilo silencio, le dirigió una mirada de lado en el preciso momento en que el joven también le miraba, se observaron con evidente curiosidad, y empezaron, los violines y algo parecido a las gaitas tocaron, avanzaron todas las parejas al mismo tiempo, cada una medio metro hasta quedar frente la una a la otra, realizaron una inclinación de cabeza y retrocedieron de nuevo, aunque el retroceso formo una vuelta completa hasta que sus manos se unieron de nuevo y volvieron a adelantarse, se inclinaron y dieron media vuelta, esta vez como pareja, para volver a su lugar, donde Xavier le rodeo con evidente gracia y una sonrisa amena en los labios, pudo verlo realizar una superficial reverencia a la dama y volver a su lado, el avanzo tres pasos inclino la cabeza ante Suffore y retrocedió hasta llegar a ver al joven avanzar esta vez al medio, donde se encontró con las otras parejas y realizo una reverencia completa, volvió con él y entonces se miraron a los ojos en el preciso momento en que sus manos se tocaron, un paso atrás y un paso delante, el muchacho estaba en silencio, aunque era evidente que disfrutaba del baile, y Logan no deseaba hablar, por otro lado prefería mantenerle la mirada, la del joven era educada, era amable y lo que era más importante era pacifica, sin intención de guerra, la suya, bien podía adivinarlo debía haber sido dura y ahora seria, no podía evitarlo, aunque hastiado de aquel mundo, en el momento del tercer acercamiento, mientras sostenía aquella mano enguantada, se sintió calmado, era la primera pieza que disfrutaba, la disfrutaba por el simple hecho de bailar, y por primera vez… sentía que no tenía dos pies izquierdos para aquel arte, el muchacho que le miraba tranquilo formo repentinamente una sonrisa más alegre en los labios, como si se sintiera mejor y sus ojos brillaron aliviados.

De nuevo sus manos se separaron, y observo al castaño volverse a encontrar con los demás omega, en medio de los alfa, donde formaron un circulo y comenzaron a girar alegremente, luego volvió a su lado y Logan hizo lo mismo, formando el circulo con los demás caballeros y luego volviendo al lado del muchacho que le miraba divertido esta vez.

Sus manos volvieron a unirse y Logan decidió olvidar como se bailaba, quería hablar con él.

-es usted un excepcional danzante- alago con educación y un tono impersonal, Xavier sonrió un poco más.

-gracias, usted también lo es- como lo dijera mirándole a los ojos y con expresión sincera, Logan decidió creer que lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones: sabía mejor que nadie que su capacidad al bailar era mínima, lamentablemente no era un pasatiempo que el considerara y las rameras que el normalmente contrataba no bailaban con él precisamente sino para él, miro de nuevo al joven y noto que tenía los ojos puesto en su pecho y las mejillas encarnadas, al mismo tiempo podía admirar un brillo ligeramente frio o duro en aquellos ojos- ¿le gusta esta pieza?

-es hermosa y la había visto en una ocasión antes, es la primera vez que tengo el placer- sonrió el muchacho, aunque su tono de ser suave y cortes se había vuelto completamente impersonal- me imagino que su señoría la ha bailado antes.

-si lo he hecho no tengo el placer de recordarlo- contesto sorprendido por el tono del joven, ¡si la primera vez había contestado con un tono adorable! Se preguntó si él se había mostrado brusco- aunque podría admitir sin miedo… que recordare esta vez- intento aligerar el ambiente y vio como los labios del joven formaban una sonrisa, pero no se engañó, conocía a los omega (también a los beta y algunos, pocos, alfa) cuando mentían… aquella sonrisa era falsa, tan falsa como un juramente de fidelidad… estaba claro que en aquel mismo instante el joven se sentía molesto, probablemente torturado…

Se preguntó que había ocurrido.

"_una ramera_" pensó Charles mientras giraba al paso de Wolf _"me ha comparado con una…!"_ respiro una vez y conto hasta 20 dos veces en su mente mientras volvía a girar en medio con los demás… bien, en realidad no lo había hecho en voz alta y obviamente Wolf podía pensar lo que quisiera pero… parpadeo conteniendo las ganas de gritar o de llorar… al ver que el otro pensaba de manera tan positiva de él, se había sentido honrado… y ahora.

Estaba molesto.

Se encontró deseando, una vez más que la pieza terminara, hasta que claro… recordó con quien era la quinta pieza y decidió que el mundo lo odiaba…

Sus manos se encontraron con las de Wolf y evito sus ojos mirando siempre al frente, giraban juntos… amonestose por ser tan especial, Wolf podía pensar lo que fuera, podía pensar… lo que fuera…

"Por Dios Charles, yo te amo y por supuesto ahora puedo jurarte que te seré fiel" Había sonreído él "pero estoy casado… si alguien puede sentirse celoso de aquellos omega y derivados que ofrecen tan aliviantes servicios, esa debería ser mi esposa" recordó su palma chocando contra aquella mejilla, apretó los labios, parpadeo…

Sintió unos dedos fundirse en sus mejillas y levanto los ojos…

Era Wolf

Habían dado tres giros y llegado el final de la pieza cuando Logan noto que su pareja estaba completamente ajena a la pieza, el muchacho seguía aquellos pasos con evidente memoria haciéndole pensar que sus clases debían ser exigente o el tenía cierta naturaleza para el baile, cuando el muchacho realizo la reverencia, y logro que todo pareciera brisa de verano, decidió que era lo último, aun ligeramente intrigado por el cambio emocional del muchacho a mitad del baile decidió lo llevo por el camino más largo en dirección a su padre, tenían cinco minutos hasta la siguiente pieza, se volvió, mientras caminaban, a verle y topose con su expresión, tenía los labios crispados en un gesto de ansiedad y dolor, de evidente sufrimiento, y creyó vislumbrar una lagrima traicionera ¿por qué? Se preguntó y toco, con delicadeza, puesto que no quería asustarlo, sus mejillas, y el joven le miro… Wolf maldijo entonces…. Era obvio pensó, el joven estaba solo, y el había sido particularmente brusco.

"ella ha sido exigente, yo me siento atrapado y el se ha sentido afectado" era obvio, el muchacho parecía evidentemente sensible, evidentemente inteligente, el trato bien podía adivinarlo debía ser un poco duro, por tanto aquellos bailes debían ser su única salida… y él le había arruinado uno… el muchacho estaba pagando su frustración.

-lo lamento- se disculpó.

-n…no es su culpa- titubeo el joven mirándole con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar, Logan dio una mirada alrededor, nadie los miraba- perdóneme… he sido tan…

-tranquilo- ordeno y de nuevo se maldijo, no podía hablarle así a un jovencito- quiero decir está bien… ambos hemos estado fatal… pero le aseguro- esta vez le miro a los ojos tomando su barbilla- que he disfrutado esta pieza- se preguntó si estaba diciendo las palabras adecuadas, nunca antes había tratado con debutantes y francamente no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar con alguien tan evidentemente sensible- y he disfrutado su compañía… ¿le importaría que le visitara?- pregunto repentinamente… poco después de separar su mano de aquellas cálidas y suaves mejillas.

-yo- el muchacho estaba obviamente sorprendido, se llevó una mano a la mejilla que el acababa de abandonar- yo… no... No lo sé…. Quiero decir... –se sonrojo- me sentiría honrado, pero creo que debería preguntárselo a mi padre- hablo a prisa, mirando esta vez al suelo.

-lo haré- prometió él, observando como los ojos de Charles adquirían un brillo diferente, como si se serenara y también estuviera… feliz- ahora… volvamos con su padre- decidió que todo estaba bien ahora, cuando el joven se fuera a su siguiente pieza el hablaría con el marqués.

Charles miraba más al frente o al suelo, con las mejillas nacaradas, procuro no mirar de nuevo a Wolf y decidió que no volvería a ver en su mente, estaba ahora seguro por el modo en que le había mirado, que en realidad Wolf a pesar de tener ese tono tan duro y ciertamente cínico a la hora de pensar, en realidad no era mala persona y debía estar preocupado por lo que el sintiera, era una buena persona y el… bueno, él era demasiado quisquilloso.

-marques, su hijo es una pareja encantadora, un sueño completo- escucho a Wolf hablar y el joven elevo su mirada a su padre ¿tan pronto habían llegado con él? Oh Dios, se avergonzó y Wolf lo dejo ir de nuevo con el marqués, le dirigió una mirada ansiosa a s padre y luego una a Wolf… preguntándose qué hacer… quería disculparse, ahora avergonzado… aun así.

-ciertamente usted nos alaga- dijo su padre con un tono obviamente pagado de sí mismo, la duquesa no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que Charles pensó que había ido a torturar a alguien más, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar que Wolf seguramente se sentiría menos molesto ahora que no veía cerca de la dama, le miro- charles.

-es usted muy amable y ciertamente también agradezco haber bailado con usted- hizo una reverencia superficial y dejo caer sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus dulces labios, se sentía mejor, y aunque ligeramente avergonzado… estaba feliz.

-solo digo lo que es cierto- le sostuvo un segundo la mirada y Charles le sonrió, en aquel momento estuvo de acuerdo con Aria.

"_no te entiendo, dices que te miento" "¿acaso me equivoco?" "charles, eres demasiado sensible, y ¿sabes? No deberías serlo serias más feliz si creyeras las mentiras que te dicen, a veces las mentiras son mejores que la verdad y pueden hacerte mucho más feliz" "entonces dime que no me amas, veremos si me hace feliz"_

Parpadeo y sonrió, definitivamente no era conveniente recordar a Aría aquella noche… sus conversaciones siempre terminaban en discusiones… pero al mirar los ojos de Wolf decidió que las verdades, aquellas adecuadas, también podían hacer feliz… al menos, las que Wolf le decía en aquel momento no tenían un tinte de traición.

-en ese caso, señoría, se lo agradezco, usted me honra- sin darse cuenta su tono fue mucho más amable, asumiéndose como el primero que tuviera cuando bailaban, era un tono adorable- … gracias- era una voz de seda pura, inocente, como un rio que corría en calma.

-un placer- sonrió Wolf y charles le sonrió a su padre, este asintió como si aprobara la conversación.

-Bueno Wolf…

Charles aparto los ojos de la conversación en cuanto vio a Shadow acercarse a ellos… tenía un paso seguro, como si fuera dueño del suelo que pisaba… este vio que le miraba y en un movimiento inteligente… le sonrió.

"debí tirarle la copa" se lamentó en ese momento…

Notas Finales: bueeeeno

Quiero dejar dos cosas claras: Charles no lee la mente de todo el mundo todo el tiempo, pero con la cara que debía tener Wolverine el pobre muchacho se ha debido sentir ansioso, digo yo.

Dos, Aria, el arconte, Marcial coma etcétera no era ningún exagerado, pero como ya dije quería/amaba a Charles y quiso protegerlo de las decepciones sociales advirtiéndole de ellas, además viendo que el muchacho tenía tan poco cuidado o sentido común considero adecuado advertirle al joven para que este no se arruinara sin querer. Venga, protegido, solo sin amigos, obviamente Charles iba a sentirse tentado a romper no una sino un millón de reglas, bien Aria es la razón de que no lo hiciera xD

Tres, ¿Por qué Charles va y se acuerda en pleno baile de Aria? No es por nada, pero hasta ahora charles ha tenido muy pocas oportunidades de socializar y esta teniendo la mala suerte de toparse con demasiados hombres arrogantes que sienten que están por encima de las nubes, bueno, pues ahí esta, Marcial no era un santo de hecho, era un arrogante sin remedio, ya vemos que gustaba de burlarse de Charles, sobre todo porque este se las arregló para que su relación fuese un tire y afloje y cuando Charles entendio lo que Aria le explicaba, huyo de su lado y su padre… su padre tiene toda la culpa.

Cuatro: el marques, padre de charles trata a la duqeusa y acepta a Wolverine y a Shaw porque… bueno ambos son importantes y ambos tienen a la reina a un paso y otras razones que no les pienso declarar.

Porque no pongo a erick y sebastian en este cap? Bueno muy simple, que en el siguiente capitulo la mitad va a ser sebastian y todos sabemos que el tiene que ser perfecto y erick, erick va a ser la cereza del pastel que ha sido esta fiesta para nuestro adorable protagonista… además erick tuvo su cameo xD


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Shadow le guiaba por la pista de baile con evidente perfección, con inigualable experiencia, Charles seguía girando mientras sus manos formaban inerrables arabescos en una inevitable conversación con las manos de Shadow.

Era una escena que no podía evitar mientras se miraban a los ojos a profundidad y con pánico descubría que Shaw le estaba seduciendo, no era difícil notarlo cuando la manos de Shadow se colocaron en su cintura y le elevaron en el aire, comprendía porque el mayor había pedido la quinta pieza: sin duda sabía que tocarían una mazurca, dio media vuelta quedando su espalda unida por tres segundos infames a la de Shadow y un segundo después sus muñecas volvían a rosarse y él podía adivinar el anillo familiar que el mayor llevaba en la mano derecha, probablemente en el dedo índice y otro en el pulgar,

Probablemente era un tonto, y lo reconoció con pesar, mientras sus ojos se prendaban, una vez más en los de Shadow, como cuando se vieran en su única conversación, Shadow no había tenido necesidad de hablarle: sus movimientos hablaban por él y charles aun recordaba el primer estremecimiento que lo había recorrido cuando sus manos de rosaran por vez primera y Shadow le dirigiera una de esas miradas profundas llenas de secretos.

Sonrió un tanto reconociendo que era un poco hipócrita, no era que tuviera miedo de Shadow, ni que le desagradara por completo, era un instinto primario y casi animal, de auto-conservación, quería sobrevivir a aquel hombre, sobrevivir a la promesa que había en sus ojos y probablemente… a la evidente tensión sexual que aquel hombre se estaba encargando de crear entre ambos.

Sonrió recordando un poco a Aria, sus ojos profundos y su mirar claro a veces, tenso en otras ocasiones y amante la mayoría de ellas, sus dedos se encontraron con el aire de un cuello ajeno y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shadow al tiempo que las palabras de Aria estallaban en su cabeza, las acallo antes de que tomaran forma, no quería oírlo en aquel momento, puesto que aunque no estaban comprometidos ni los unía lazo alguno de índole matrimonial o de fidelidad, sin embargo... Las manos de Shadow bajaron por sus brazos, que se hallaban elevados en el aire, se detuviera en su cintura y volvió a elevarse en el aire, mantuvo sus manos sobre las de Shadow y se miraron, en aquella pose, a los ojos, Charles sintió que el aire se le detenía en los pulmones y no precisamente por molestia, Shadow lo bajo del aire y volvieron a moverse con aquellos movimientos tan rápidos y complicados, formando arabescos en el aire con las manos y al final con el cuerpo, mientras Shadow se encargaba de hacer posible que el pasara por debajo de aquel brazo, comenzaba a agitarse y lo sabía, era un baile rápido, podía adivinar sin dudas dos mechones de pelo rebeldes que escapaban, sentía a cada momento más fuerte y las odiosa la sensación y las ganas de echarse a llorar comenzaban a ser imposibles ignorar. Las manos de Shadow se detuvieron una sobre su hombro y la otra sobre el brazo y entonces como inspirado por el momento soltó la súplica.

-por favor… por favor… no puedo- los ojos de charles eran azules y muy hermosos, además, parecían bastante puros, expresaban una pureza inevitable e imposible de ignorar, Shadow comprendió, o creyó hacerlo lo que es casi lo mismo, y sonrió, no era una sonrisa triunfal como el muchacho temiera, sino comprensivo- no puedo más- logro decir al fin Charles, salvando un poco su orgullo, se había asustado y ya comenzaba a avergonzarse.

-Está bien, quizás he sido demasiado expresivo- comento ligero, como despachando y olvidando que no había pronunciado palabra desde que comenzaran a bailar- y el baile es demasiado… vivaz- sonrió de manera extraña con ese brillo casi desconocido en los ojos para luego, con los movimientos expertos que solo da una exhausta educación en la corte, comenzar a danzar hasta llegar al borde de la pista de baile.

Charles sintió que podía ser libre y que nunca había sido infiel, aunque el receptor de dicha fidelidad, estuviera muerto.

Se miró en los ojos de Shadow y observo que este lo miraba con una astucia evidente, de nuevo se tensó.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si… -bajo los ojos, como era lo correcto hacer y al mismo tiempo con unas ganas infames de dar media vuelta y dejar solo a aquel infame, o de tirarle lo primero que encontrara: su orgullo comenzaba a pasarle cuenta- gracias- logro decir en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

-un placer… si lo desea puedo traerle un vaso de ponche… aún no termina la pieza- y aunque era amable, Charles podía adivinar la burla velada en sus palabras… una burla diferente, como quien le diría que había visto algo más que su miedo.

Shadow sabía que charles había sentido la muda comunicación del baile y, aun peor: sabía que su táctica había funcionado.

Junto sus dos manos, enfundadas en blancos guantes y tomando un respiro rápido le miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa adivinándose en ellos, con un brillo diferente… con algo… desconocido en ellos.

-se lo agradecería profundamente- contesto con la voz clara, sin morderse los labios y formando una adorable sonrisa.

"para bailar un tango… hacen falta dos" fue lo que cruzo por la mente del más joven mientras veía a Shadow ir por su copa, tenía un interés gigantesco por ver lo que había detrás de aquel casi descarado cortejo a su persona, sin embargo… sin embargo tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver en la mente de Shadow, había algo en aquel hombre que daba miedo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sospechaba que podía sostenerle el juego a Shadow, y mantenerlo a raya, su instinto le decía que aquel hombre no era de fiar y él no iba a olvidar aquello.

.

.

.

La copa de champan que daba vueltas entre sus manos mientras miraba las parejas bailar en medio de la pista formando complicados arabescos con demasiada expresividad, y lo vio, allí en medio de la bruma que formaban los invitados de su real majestad... girando en los brazos de un hombre que no le era desconocido, y aun así, solo podía ver su expresión serena a pesar de la fuerza del baile, con los ojos claros, a pesar del modo en que las manos se elevaban en inigualables arabescos y sin embargo, era la primera vez que sus ojos, mil veces malditos, quedaban presos de unos simples movimientos, no era un amante natural de los bailes, y de hecho rehuía de ellos en cuanto se le presentaba la oportunidad, aun así.

Aunque podía adivinar el porqué, los movimientos, claros y muy hermosos, eran como una historia sin contar, sin detenerse, sin explicar nada y aun así, sin dejar de ser lo suficientemente hermosa como para no apartar los ojos de ella.

Entonces se detuvieron, supuso que el más joven se habría cansado: el baile era, como bien se daba cuenta, rápido y complicado.

-Aunque haya sido nieta de un duque, tenía todas las tendencias alocadas de la familia. Los Serein, la familia de su padre, son indisciplinados por naturaleza y necesitaban ser frenados- decía una voz evidentemente dura a su lado- pero por supuesto, después de casarse con Suffore, no se podría esperar que ella actuara decentemente… -la voz era cada vez más dura y estando él delante de aquella columna, no podía saber quién era él que hablaba tan duramente de Emma- con todo podría contenerse un poco y no demostrar a diestra y siniestra un comportamiento tan vergonzoso y dejar por el suelo el nombre de su familia.

-por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo con usted- la otra voz era mucho más suave, y tenía un sonido lento y cadencioso- si no se comporta más cuerdamente pronto dejara de recibir invitaciones a cualquier casa decente y estará dentro del círculo del príncipe y no en el de la reina, como debería ser vista su posición como la viuda de Suffore.

Casi vio rojo ante él al escuchar esas palabras y apretó con dureza las manos desnudas contra el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, podía adivinar a Emma bailando en medio de los danzantes, hacía poco que se la habían llevado, pero no se había fijado en el comportamiento de ella, ¿Quizás intentaba ponerlo celoso y antes de notarlo él, lo hubiesen vistos aquellas viperinas serpientes sociales? En silencio maldijo la suerte de haber venido… y sus dientes ya iban a rechinar los unos contra los otros cuando….

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto la voz a su lado, no pertenecía a nadie en especial y, por supuesto, no pertenecía a los que antes habían hablado, le miro… tenía los ojos azules como dos zafiros gemelos, unos labios rojos como la sangre y una expresión tan amable, que por un segundo no lo reconoció.

No lo reconoció, porque lo que recordaba de él era una mirada serena, ligeramente molesta y despreciativa, en ese momento su mirada era diferente, tranquila, serena, y su expresión era dócil y amable en vez de la sonrisa irónica que había acariciado sus labios al inicio de la velada.

-me encuentro bien- contesto mirándole directamente, a los ojos azules que le miraban y entonces la vio, la sonrisa suave, muy suave delineando sus delicados labios y mirándole... y, así tan de repente, bajando los ojos, luego mirándole de nuevo la sonrisa haciéndose ligeramente más grande sin ser descarada, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír y aun así sonriendo le miraba a los ojos y luego como guiándole miraba hacia abajo… entonces comprendió… había destrozado la copa que estaba en su mano, el champan se había desparramado sobre su mano, sangrante por el cristal roto de la copa- oh vaya.

"Que escándalo"

.

.

.

"si, oh vaya" fue lo que cruzo la mente de Charles como un relámpago, siendo sincero, mientras Shadow se iba había comenzado a escuchar los pensamientos, muy fuertes, de alguien en la fiesta, que despotricaba, casi tanto como él, en contra de Suffore, de Emma Suffore, tan dulce ella, que bailaba con un duque en aquellos momentos, con una sonrisa divertida "debería abstenerse de bailar tanto al menos, lleva todas las piezas bailadas y ¡no ha pasado ni un año!" y él estaba de acuerdo con aquella persona, por ello mientras buscaba a la dueña de aquellos pensamientos (Beta, no tan joven pero muy hermosa) y su interlocutor (omega, joven, atractivo y probablemente el consorte de un marques) que le daba la razón en todo a ella.

"como si estuvieran en posición de criticarla…" entonces aquel pensamiento, crudo, enfurecido, completamente rojo como un toro enfurecido se le cruzo como un chispazo y se topó de frente con Lensherr, cuya expresión, calmada, era desmentida por el peligroso brillo que había ocupado en sus ojos y sus manos que acababan de destrozar una copa y comenzaba una a sangrar.

Una suerte de desdén acompañado de desprecio y cierta conmiseración se acogieron en su interior, a pesar de todo podía adivinar el deseo de Lensher de que se respetara a la mujer con la que estaba y su probable, no era seguro, incomodidad ante los rumores que rodeaban su ya de por si complicada relación con lady Suffore.

Sorprendentemente se encontró sintiendo cierta piedad por el hombre, aunque no demasiada; miro un poco por encima del hombro de Lensherr para ver si Shadow volvía pronto y luego miro al dux.

El vidrio cayó al suelo, pero en medio del ruido, de la música, del baile y de las conversaciones se perdió, Lensherr casi sintió a los sirvientes ver donde había caído la copa y comenzar a planear limpiarlo sin molestar, se miró en aquellos ojos azules, que lo observaban sin el menor atisbo de burla o desdén.

Solo lo miraba, luego cerro los ojos un segundo, como tomando una decisión.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

Fue entonces cuando sintió cierta calidez en sus manos, siempre frías, eran las del más joven, aunque no eran sus manos, estas se encontraban enfundadas en unos guantes inmaculadamente blancos, se tensó.

Su mano estaba ensangrentadas, y sin duda mancharía aquellos…

A veces se sorprendía de su propia estupidez.

Su mano, estaba envuelta en un pañuelo blanco, muy blanco que sin embargo lograba cubrir la sangre.

-No lo será difícil esconderlo- dijo el joven rápidamente, retrocediendo un paso, y luego dos antes de volverse, vio aparecer a dos metros a Shadow, que venia con dos copas en sus manos.

Notas de la Autora: No estoy muy segura de que decir, excepto.. que esto me ha salido muy raro... .-.

Ah y que el resfrió se esta cobrando cara la estadía está vez (si, me resfrié, soy humana al fin y al cabo) pero eso no es lo importante, como pueden ver, Shaw se juega una buena carta con el baile y Erick que estuvo en el lugar menos indicado para oír una conversación no amable.

y la primera escena de acercamiento no bélico entre los protagonistas.

Por cierto, el baile es el que aparece en la pelicula de anna karenina -la ultima, si- y se que no es exactamente una mazurca, pero el libro dice una cosa y bueno... estas cosas pasan y como dicen todos allí afuera: es mi obra y si digo que ese baile es una mazurca, lo és porque es mi historia.

O algo así. xD

En todo caso espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto.

Hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo

—Nunca había conocido a un joven que prefiera las orquídeas de esta casa a las rosas y creo que debo sentirme halagado porque usted lo haya hecho; fui yo quien las trajo por primera vez a Baviera de mi último viaje a Oriente.

—Supuse que eran orientales; por eso me parecieron tan sugestivas.

— ¿Le interesa el Oriente?

—No he tenido, como usted, el privilegio de conocerlo, pero creo que tiene mucho que enseñarnos, si sabemos aprender.

Sorprendido, Sebastián preguntó:

— ¿Qué desea aprender usted?

— ¿Cómo expresarlo, señoría?… Tal vez el misterio del universo, el conocimiento oculto que no está destinado a los mortales comunes y corrientes. Es algo de lo que en Oriente saben mucho más que nosotros.

La mirada de Shadow era de profundo asombro; pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, los interrumpieron.

—Perdonen — la voz era clara como un mar en calma y fría como un tempano de hielo, Charles se volvió a prisa a ver al que hablaba quedando, al verlo, sorprendido.

—Lensherr- la voz de Sebastián Shadow le dio nombre al recién llegado y Charles le ofreció una sonrisa sorprendido del seco tono de su compañero, podría jurar que Shaw y Lensherr no tenían una relación muy positiva, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo es que aquel hombre seguía allí, cuando el esperaba que se fuera, miro con curiosidad a mano del dux extranjero y vio que unos guantes blancos los cubrían sin marca alguna de la sangre que hasta hace poco las cubría — ¿necesita algo? — _"eso ya es demasiado"_ se dijo Charles mirando la situación y sintiéndose, ligeramente escandalizado ante la grosería del mayor.

—en realidad si y no, vengo por una pieza prometida — la sonrisa irónica de Lensherr sorprendió a sus dos oyentes que lo miraron uno con enfadada confusión y otro, el más joven, con dulce curiosidad.

— ¿Perdone?- la voz de Shadow tenía el tono peligroso que debía anteceder a los grandes duelos.

—una pieza que se me ha prometido…si lo ve, la séptima pieza está a punto — si bien su sonrisa no era gigantesca, había algo en sus ojos, en la curvatura cínica de sus labios y en el modo en que le miro que provoco que Charles tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder.

Al mismo tiempo se lamentaba internamente por aquella inesperada situación, después de todo, al fin y tras diez minutos de incomodidad absoluta él y Shadow habían logrado internarse en una conversación agradable y sencilla sin mayores pretensiones que pasar bien aquellos minutos.

Pero ahora ocurría aquello, en silencio se preguntó, si su padre no habría planeado quizás castigarlo por algún error cometido en el pasado _"imposible, a menos que…" _repentinamente sonrió tímidamente a Lensherr mientras sentía que perdía fuerzas _"no puede ser… estoy imaginando cosas"._

—En todo caso… ¿Me concede el honor de este baile, marques Xavier? — A su favor debía decir que Lensherr tenía unos modales exquisitos, y sus maneras eran dignas de un rey.

—Será… un honor — Charles accedió, un poco titubeante preguntándose si realmente su padre había cedido aquella pieza y con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo las veces de disculpa ante Shadow al que dijo —con su permiso señoría — y una mirada de apenada vergüenza que aseguro que no tenía ni idea de aquella pieza.

Busco, mientras caminaba de la mano de Lensher hacia la pista de baile, a su padre con la mirada y al verlo noto que este también lo miraba… con aprobación.

"_realmente lo hizo"_

Lensher le guio de una manera que él mismo no esperaba: había algo misterioso, por no decir místico, en aquellos movimientos cuando ambos entraron a bailar aquella pieza.

Ambos giraron de manera compenetrada y serena sin decir palabra en la primera parte del baile dónde solo parecían concentrados en _mirarse a los ojos _no dar n paso en falso.

Charles giro con tranquilidad en sus brazos mientras la banda de música interpretaba de manera perfectamente compenetrada aquella hermosa pieza, era consciente de que no debería estar bailándolo realmente.

Puesto que conocía la pieza la disfruto de un modo completamente diferente.

La pieza era relativamente nueva y de hecho el conocía a su compositor, un hombre que había alcanzado una exagerada popularidad hacía tres años.

Había sido su profesor de música, y, aunque él nunca lo sabría, Charles conocía la historia tras aquella dulce y tranquila pieza, tan parecida al vals.

El profesor Wickhram la había escrito en memoria de su esposa y era un lamento de soledad y dolor.

Era también la expresión de un amor que jamás desaparecería; un amor que, por ser perfecto, trascendía las barreras de la muerte.

Por eso las notas finales surgían de su corazón sufriente, pero que aún conservaba la fe.

Y por aquella fe imposible de olvidar y de perder, era que la pieza hablaba de esperanza de amor, de dolor y de calma…

De nuevo se reflejó en los ojos de Lensherr tras dar la tercera vuelta completa a la pista de baile, la pieza era lo suficiente lenta como para hablar, lo suficientemente complicada como para concentrarse y lo suficientemente hermosa como para atraer a las parejas – haciendo hincapié en los enamorados- a bailarla, y sin embargo… Lensherr no había hecho el mayor esfuerzo por hablarle.

Y tras un breve vistazo a su mente- muy breve- había notado que en realidad aquel hombre- que, por decirlo de algún modo, no le agradaba – estaba recordando algo hermoso, triste y desgarrador, algo terrible, triste y doloroso.

Supo que no estaba en paz consigo mismo mientras bailaba con él, y deseo –por algunos ínfimos segundos- poder detener aquel dolor.

Hablo.

—Gracias por invitarme a bailar. En este ambiente tan hermoso, me parece como si tuviera alas en los pies — formulo con una sonrisa maravillosa mientras seguían dando pasos y ponía una de sus manos sobre su brazo mientras la otra se asía a la del extranjero con delicadeza.

—Con tal de que no las utilice para volar y alejarse… — la respuesta del dux fue serena, acompañada de una sonrisa y un ligero brillo de animación en los ojos, que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Habla como si yo fuera un personaje de cuento o de una obra teatral —contestó Charles con una sonrisa, ligeramente ofendido por aquel tono burlón y aun así aliviado por el— Y la verdad es que me siento, desde que llegué aquí, como si nada de esto fuera real, como si lo estuviera soñando.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Es el primer baile al que asisto — lo explico — y no he hecho más que bailar con personas agradables e importantes… me siento como un niño que acaba de cruzar el mundo de los sueños para conocer a todos los personajes de leyenda que admira — sonrió deseando haberlo hecho bien "_no importa lo importante que sea el hombre; siempre sentirá deseos de ser halagado, admira su porte, su forma de cabalgar, admíralo a él y si no puedes admirarlo; admira sus propiedades, porque son una extensión suya"_ Ah Marcial era increíble….

—Me resulta difícil pensar que eso me incluye a mí — contesto con voz clara mientras lo hacía girar dos veces y luego volvían a bailar con tranquilidad de nuevo, provocando que charles tuviera deseos de rodar los ojos, no era tan bueno dirigiendo falsos cumplidos, pero mantuvo su sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos con dulzura (y mucha inocencia o algo semejante, esperaba) en ellos.

—Sin duda sabe que usted si es un personaje poco menos que legendario. Cuando le oí mencionar por primera vez, pensé que debía haberlo inventado alguien con una imaginación desbocada — logro decir tras decidir que un poco de _mentira_ diplomacia no estaría mal.

Fue ahora el arconte de Aria quien río.

—Como toda la gente que me conoce bien, pronto descubrirá que soy real y, además, muy humano — parecía genuinamente divertido por lo que él había dicho y le miraba con una ironía casi palpable en los ojos.

A Charles le habría gustado decir algo al respecto pero se aplaco a sí mismo a prisa; _"como soy tan joven sin duda piensa que no lo note" _decidió.

—Me parece que discutiríamos toda la noche, señoría, sin llegar a ponernos de acuerdo— contesto con algo semejante a la discreción mientras se recordaba a si mismo que, si bien no lo conocía en lo absoluto, prefería que pusiera esa expresión a sentir su tristeza tan suya, internamente se dijo que no vería en su mente a menos que fuese necesario…

— ¿Qué ha oído decir de mí? — la voz de Lensher lo saco, rápidamente de sus pensamientos y lo miro.

—Hasta en los pantanos de Serels croan las ranas hablando de usted, y las aves que cruzan el mar llevan en el pico, en lugar de semillas o pajitas para el nido, chismes acerca de su persona — a sus oídos lo que dijo sonó bien, pero estuvo seguro de que no era la respuesta que él esperaba y eso lo satisfizo en cierta medida.

—Me sorprende— por unos segundos quiso reírse pero continúo...

— ¡Ah, no! Debe de saber que por todas partes se habla de usted. ¿Por qué no reconocerlo y disfrutar de ello?

— ¿Y qué piensa de lo que oyó decir? O mejor será que pregunte: ¿qué opina ahora que me conoce?

— ¿Qué espera que diga? ¿Qué estoy abrumado, atónito por la magnificencia de su señoría? — Además de divertirlo a él sentía una satisfacción mucho más alta ahora, que podía, en cierta medida, devolverle un insulto que aquel hombre no era consciente de haberle hecho.

—Se burla de mí, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado— aunque claro aquel hombre era más perceptivo de lo que el mismo Charles esperaba...

—Ya lo supongo. Seguramente todos se inclinan ante usted; pero… ¿se ha preguntado si esa devoción se debe a usted mismo o a su posición? — Charles se tensó tras oírse decir eso y miro a su interlocutor. _"idiota, idiota"_ ¿Por qué había confundido sus palabras con sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué?

—Ahora es usted impertinente de veras —dijo cortante Erick y lo hizo girar al compás de la pieza con tal rapidez que Charles no acertó a contestar hasta que no hubo recobrado el aliento.

—Lo lamento si he sido grosero… Discúlpeme, se lo ruego — lo miro con unos ojos hermosos, sinceramente arrepentido por lo dicho; era consciente de que, en cierto modo, lo había herido.

—No grosero, exactamente. Tal vez sea sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esa franqueza— Contesto tras unos segundos el dux, mientras la pieza continuaba y Charles se recriminaba mentalmente, al final vio una sonrisa de lado aparecer en sus labios y una expresión cínica cruzarle los ojos — Y no creo que todos los que me conocen sean respetuosos conmigo sólo por lo que usted insinúa.

—Si soy cruel al arruinar sus ilusiones, le pido perdón nuevamente. — Logro decir con un tono arrepentido y humilde — Debe comprender que no estoy acostumbrado a tan distinguida compañía y por eso no sé comportarme.

El arconte pareció pensar en ello por unos momentos mientras seguían bailando y Charles ya veía terminado –y destrozado- su esfuerzo por hacer agradable aquella pieza cuando Lensher hablo.

—Suponía que los jovencitos de su edad eran dulces y amables; que veían el mundo con lentes de color de rosa — comento con tono pensativo el dux y le miro a los ojos de nuevo.

—Así es, desde luego, pero, algunas veces, ven con ellos cosas tan deslumbrantes… que tienen que quitárselos— comento en respuesta el muchacho.

—De nuevo, Marques Xavier, tengo la incómoda sensación de que se ríe de mí.

Charles suspiró.

—Y yo me excuso de nuevo. Deseaba que disfrutara de su primer baile conmigo. ¡Qué pena! Tal vez ahora no vuelva a invitarme.

—Sin duda lo invitaré de nuevo, ya que deseo continuar la conversación —afirmó Erick con seguridad—. Pero estoy asombrado; no es usted como yo esperaba.

—Hay muchas jóvenes aquí esta noche, que dirán y harán justo lo que su señoría espera.

—Y sabe, sin que yo lo diga, que me aburrirían sobremanera.

—Entonces no se queje si yo lo escandalizo— le sonrió adorablemente.

—No estoy escandalizado; simplemente siento curiosidad. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—La misma que mi hermana.

— ¡No lo creo! — los ojos de Lensherr le miraron de forma extraña y Charles suspiro dramática y exageradamente

—Está bien: soy un anciano, pero encontré el secreto de la eterna juventud que el hombre busca desde el principio de los tiempos.

—Estoy dispuesto a reconocer que su cerebro al menos tiene cien años— concedió el mayor guiándolo por la pista de baile.

— ¿Tan poco? Entonces necesitaré muchas más vidas para estar a la altura de su señoría.

— ¿Se refiere a la reencarnación?

—Supuse que a eso se refería usted, sólo que de forma no muy halagadora.

–_al final, era evidente Charles no había logrado que su antagonismo por el hombre desapareciera-_

Sin darse cuenta habían dejado de bailar, estando ambos al borde de la pista de baile, y se miraban como dos duelistas que se midieran antes de sacar las espadas, mas, entonces, se les acercó lady Von Tomer diciendo con voz falsamente amable:

— ¡Vaya, Arconte! Me parece que no es necesario permanecer en el centro de la pista para conversar con el marques Xavier. Mi nieta Emma está ansiosa por bailar con usted; acaba de decírmelo.

El dux Lensher se volvió hacia Charles para decir algo más, pero ya Wolf, sin duda percatándose de lo que sucedía, estaba a su lado.

—Me prometió la pieza siguiente, Xavier.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió él y sonrió al arconte—. Muchas gracias, señoría, por el baile más agradable que he disfrutado en mi vida — dijo lo último más deseoso de incomodar a la duquesa que pensando realmente en agradecer a Lensher.

Le pareció que lady Von Tomer casi resoplaba de alivio y, divertido interiormente, aceptó el brazo de James Howlett y ambos salieron del salón.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, él le preguntó:

— ¿se encuentra bien? Me he dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

—Me encuentro bien, gracias — sonrió suavemente al marques mientras se relajaba, la presencia de Wolf le daba una seguridad extraña, llegando incluso a olvidarse de que, en realidad, su padre probablemente no aprobaría que hubiera salido al balcón con algún hombre –más aun alfa- solo conversaba con el arconte de Ansalli, creo que no soy lo que él esperaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntar de qué hablabais?

—De él mismo… y de la reencarnación — contesto, con sinceridad.

— ¡Santo cielo, con razón estaba asombrado!

Fue inevitable, al ver lo sorprendido que estaba el mayor echar a reír, con ligereza y en el auge de su juventud, y por primera vez, en toda su vida, alguien lo dejo reír libremente sin preguntar y sin detenerlo.


	14. Chapter 13

Freistaat Bayern

Capítulo 13

_A mi bien amado amigo _

_Aquí en el palacio las cornejas han comenzado a cantar a orillas del lago, donde el juicioso trabajo del anterior servidor ha comenzado a rendir sus frutos y la pequeña corte se muestra conforme a nuestras leyes_

_Solo queda un punto, de tres arboles solo quedan dos y uno se ha ido marchitado en el palacio, lo que ha deprimido a la condesa que teme que se haya producido una epidemia contra los árboles._

_Hemos comentado que eso no es posible, pero lo hemos hecho investigar: ella está muy afligida. _

_Aun así del antiguo servidor aunque se ofrecen los resultados, puede ser que los medio que haya usado no hayan sido muy juiciosos: los arboles no son los únicos afectados, los arbustos también están enfermos y no parece que vayamos a averiguar mucho por verlos…_

_He mandado plantar nuevas semillas en el jardín de la condesa, pero no se han visto resultados._

_Me temo que el árbol desaparecido haya sido destruido de raíz._

_Investigare más, pero por el momento solo puedo pensar que la condesa no está muy feliz._

_Siempre atento a serviros._

_Lestrade_

.

.

.

-¿Está todo bien, señoría?- pregunto con voz serena su mayordomo al verle mirar con tanto ahínco los papeles.

"_no"_

-Si Donovan todo está bien, puedes retirarse- apenas levanto los ojos de los papeles mientras le comenzaba a dar vueltas y pensaba en qué hacer.

"_la orden Draconiana" "el club del fuego infernal" "el club de la muerte" "la hermandad" _

Y la lista continuaba aún más, Logan Wolf miro con mala cara todas las listas y aparto al segundo siguiente las mismas de su vista para ponerse a dar vueltas como una fiera en el interior de su despacho.

Su majestad había sido amable cuando él se había presentado ante ella, claro, pero no le perdono el haberse presentado primero a su díscolo hijo.

"_es evidente que prefiere la compañía de su edad"_ lo había dicho con aquel tono estilizado y lento como una serpiente de cascabel, se apretó las manos y solo un lento y seguro monologo acerca de respetar las normas de etiqueta y algo acerca de su tía Alessa Von Tomer había detenido a la reina de comentar más.

Y le había dado aquella extraña tarea.

"_el antiguo arconte de Ansalli fue muy amable con nuestro reino… demasiado amable para poder confiar en su memoria ¿me entiende?"_

Si, la entendía muy bien, debía mantener un ojo vigilante sobre el nuevo arconte y su bella… "amiga"

"_No vamos a negar la feroz fidelidad de lady Von Tomer, pero me temo que su nieta ha vivido demasiado tiempo en Ansalli"_

Eso último también y tal como la reina decía al parecer el antiguo arconte jamás había comentado nada de sus deberes privados a su esposa o esta nunca había comentado nada con nadie si este había hablado. Por tanto no era de fiar.

"_Si usted tuviera a bien conversar con el joven hijo del marques de Antares, sin duda…. Podría sacar algo, no demasiado el joven es precisamente eso… muy joven y aunque es evidente que el arconte sintió fascinación por él sus encuentros no fueron más de dos… pero quizás notara algo, no apostaría por ello, pero no lo pierda de vista"_

Solo el encuentro oficial, pensó sintiendo enfurecer por la cruda insinuación de su majestad, Charles, lo había visto era un joven sensible educado y muy virtuoso, además de inteligente, sospechaba que el joven era demasiado perceptivo como para caer en la cuenta, de que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Sin duda sospecharía y se sentiría ofendido por las acciones de Logan, si este se acercaba con aquellos comentarios, y Logan, todo hay que decirlo, no deseaba ofenderle, Charles Xavier era poco menos que encantador, de hecho, era adorable y él había disfrutado el poco tiempo pasado con él.

Pero debía ser consciente de su deber_… "el dux Lensherr funge como invitado de lady Suffore, su amante, la cual… es prima mía"_ lo lamentaba, pero ser su familia no cambiaría las cosas, decidió antes de levantarse de la silla donde había terminado descansando su cuerpo, decidido a ignorar el hecho de que en si prefería desconfiar de su prima a desconfiar de Xavier, después de todo, era más probable ella que él.

.

.

.

"_el club del fuego infernal_" era el nombre que Shadow había puesto a su íntimo grupo de amigos, o más bien, compañeros, muchos de ellos constituían a sus amantes, sus amigos y también, a sus acólitos. Todos ellos le guardaban un cierto tipo de respeto o adoración, y todos ellos, estaban fascinados con él.

Sebastián observo a lady Diamond mirarlo con sus ojos oscuros como dos gemas gemelas, y sonrió satisfecho, aquella reunión no era como las otras y la sala estaba virtualmente vacía.

"_No tengo un gran conocimiento de él"_ sonrió al hermosa mujer mirándolo con unos ojos atractivos "pero corren rumores, la muerte de Suffore fue bastante… extraña, dicen… que pudo ser un asesinato y no una muerte natural" comento ella con delicadeza y sonriendo de lado, Shadow asintió, por supuesto… si Lensherr había asesinado a quien fuera su mayor aliado y protector, entonces debía estar loco por Emma.

"_Ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones, que la razón es bastante volátil, una mujer hermosa o un omega astuto pueden ser letales, si así lo desean"_ determino tras unos minutos la mujer levantándose cuan alta era y comenzando a quitarse el abrigo que llevaba encima, Shadow tenía esperanzas en lo que ella llevaba debajo, era una mujer hermosa. Y tenía un gusto exquisito.

.

.

.

Lady Diamond era su amante desde hacía tres años, hermosa y muy rica había sido una de sus aliados más importantes desde hacía años, y aunque ambos disfrutaban de a compañía mutua, era evidente que nunca se casarían, al menos para él era evidente, después de todo, no solo se trataba todo de amor o de pasión, Shadow era un hombre para el cual sus ambiciones ocupaban un lugar primordial en su existencia, y planeaba algo más perfecto que un simple rostro bonito para ocupar la cabeza de la familia, a su lado.

Nunca lo había encontrado y no esperaba encontrarlo, por ello cuando su tía había comentado acerca de una posible boda futura para obtener el puesto de arconte, se había sentido sorprendido y molesto a veces iguales, optando por mantener silencio, consciente de que en realidad y políticamente Alessa von Tomer tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Y la noche pasada le había p puesto delante a l joven hijo de los Xavier, Shadow conocía al marqués y a la marquesa, más a la última todo hay que decirlo, era una mujer hermosa y no contaba con el favor de la dama, quizás por haberse portado en el pasado como un auténtico patán, pero contaba con la reputación de su casa y con la delicadeza de la dama, hablar de su comportamiento con ella solo serviría para arruinarse ella misma, cuando había hablado con el muchacho había descubierto una personalidad fina y delicadamente peligrosa bajo la apariencia de unos modales perfectos, sospechaba que en realidad Chales Xavier tenía mucho por esconder y muy poco por ofrecer sin tener cuidado verdadero, se había delatado a si mismo con sus maneras, con sus ojos, con sus palabras, un adorable enigma, que se proponía desenterrar, la noche pasada había hablado de matrimonio, sospechando que eso ofendería y elevaría la curiosidad del más joven, muy rápido, pero ahora, con la mente en frio, todo lo frio que podía estar, con su hermosa amante prodigándole sus favores, se preguntó si estaba siendo cuerdo, no negaba la belleza y la socialización del más joven, no lo negaba, era encantador y adorable y perfecto en el baile, con una conversación interesante, lo que habían hablado tras aquella larga incomodidad creada por el mismo, había sido perfecto, creando entre ambos una suerte de comodidad o un placer perfecto por el simple hecho de oír su voz, eso ultimo era el verdadero problema, al hablar con él había visto un posible futuro delante de sus ojos, con la respetabilidad que da un matrimonio y había aceptado que no le había molestado en lo absoluto, de hecho le había gustado, quería ese futuro, la pregunta era… ¿sus aspiraciones podían llegar a hacerse realidad?

-Querida, es la primera vez que me molesta tener la reputación que tengo- dijo repentinamente, causando que la mujer lo mirara sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir querido?-pregunto deteniendo sus caricias y sentándose a su lado, con un deslizante movimiento de la bata transparente que cubría su desnudez.

-planeo casarme… con un joven de reputación intachable…-explico, provocando que su amante le mirara.

.

.

.

Lady Diamond siempre había esperado conseguir algo más que los afectos del hombre frente suyo, lo había deseado tras verlo en una fiesta de su esposo, y se había sentido terriblemente contenta cuando el Shadow le había prestado su digna atención, había ignorado desde entonces a su marido, prestándole a Shadow toda su atención, su cuerpo, sus favores su importancia

¡Era ella quien había soltado a la reina, de quien era una de las damas de honor, el nombre de Shadow como posible nuevo arconte ahora que el anterior había muerto! ¡Era ella quien había comentado que debía traerse a Shadow de Ansalli! ¡Era ella quien le había dado su apoyo y ahora…! la sonrisa fría que adorno sus labios ¿debió advertir Shadow de que su amada estaba molesta? Es posible pero él estaba demasiado ocupado internalizándose, ella ladeo un poco la cabeza, mientras su mente corría como un huracán y destrozaba palacios a lo lejos, pero se calmó rápidamente, antes de gritar nada, era más inteligente de lo que un hombre esperaría de ella, en cambio supo ver una oportunidad rápidamente donde había visto desastres, no quería perder a Shadow, aunque le molestaba y mucho que este le hubiera comunicado tan fríamente que tomaría como consorte a la joven sensación de la temporada, Charles Xavier, sin embargo había asentido animadamente a lo que su amante había dicho mientras pensaba rápidamente.

-Querido, no podría imaginar que tu gusto fuese menos exquisito, pero Xavier es apenas un debutante… ¿no crees que te aburrirá sobremanera? Por qué por lo que dices planeas hacer brillar a tu consorte ante la sociedad y Xavier es… joven- Shadow había vuelto su oscura mirada hacia ella y sonreído burlonamente.

-Querida mía, no podría imaginar que no lo notaras, pero veo que no has conversado con el

-debes comprender querido, que no suelo acompañar debutantes, soy muy joven aun para ello- comento, ignorando convenientemente su edad actual - y no he tenido el placer de apreciar al joven, aunque debo acepar que es precioso- había dicho aquello con tono delicado, sintiendo que se ahogaba, pero decidida a tantear el terreno y no perder a Sebastián.

-si conversaras con él lo entenderías, dudo mucho llegar a aburrirme algún día con él, es… muy diferente de los otros debutantes- aseguró Shadow mirándola con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera repentinamente sorprendido con ella, ella había sonreído y ladeado la cabeza.

-comprendo, entonces querido, si has venido a decirme eso, es porque necesitas mi ayuda ¿no es así?-había preguntado echando la cabeza hacia atrás, causando que con el movimiento su largo cabello rubio cayera detrás suyo, encantadoramente.

-sí, necesito tu apoyo… querida, no entiendo demasiado de debutantes, pero hubo un día en que tú lo fuiste y aunque fuiste maravillosa según sé… estoy seguro que podas ayudarme, verás que no tengo experiencia con criaturas semejantes y como tengo pocos deseos de que mi futuro consorte me deteste, o sienta miedo de mí, pensé en tí.

-Quieres que Xavier se enamore de ti, comprendo querido, pero… ¿acaso no es suficiente mirarte para amarte? Eres tan atractivo que…

-si te refieres al atractivo, le atraigo, de hecho podría decir que le gusto, pero el deseo no es igual al amor, querida si hicieras esto por mí, te lo agradecería profundamente- la había mirado a los ojos atándola a una profundidad diferente y casi provocando que su corazón se detuviera- y tú sabes, que me harías muy feliz…

.

.

.

"sabe que le amo" pensó enfurecida, por haber aceptado ayudarle mientras apretaba el vaso de cristal entre los dedos, lamentando no poder romperlo… "le odio" cerro los ojos suspirando, sabía que apoyaría a Shadow, porque le amaba y porque… no quería perderle "es el único que le da brillo a esta vida tan aburrida" pensó hastiada mientras avanzaba dos pasos delante caminando hacia su tocador, de donde saco una pluma de garza, escribiría una nota a lady marquesa Xavier , vería el modo de acercarse a todos ellos, pero debía pensar bien las cosas, podía haber dicho que no había tratado directamente con Charles Xavier pero no había sido porque no quisiera o se sintiera atacada por su preciosa cara o su juventud sino por algo muy diferente… tenía los ojos llenos de una sabiduría peligrosa.

_Shadow la había convencido de eso._

.

.

.

Erick Lensher miro a su Emma Suffore con gesto pensativo, la mujer reía en medio del jardín , junto a otras damas, la fiesta de té de aquel día estaba siendo un éxito y lo que es más, nadie lo molestaba demasiado, demasiado ocupados en atender a lady Von Tomer, se daba cuenta de que la dama era algo más que importante era admirada y casi reverenciada, puesto que cada invitado buscaba algún momento para gozar de su compañía, lo que hacía pensar al dux que evidentemente su importancia era más alta de lo que sospechaba, Erick debía reconocer que la dama era incansable y una anfitriona casi perfecta, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención, demasiado ocupado con Emma, había querido hablar con ella desde hacía horas, pero no se atrevía, la noche pasada habían reñido duramente tras que él le hiciera notar de la manera más cortes que quizá su comportamiento estaban siendo escandaloso, no lo había hecho con la mala intención, de hecho había sido todo lo contrario, pero ella lo había tomado como un reclamo por haberlo separado de Charles Xavier, con quien, ella había acusado duramente Erick había supuestamente coqueteado toda la noche.

Erick se había defendido alegando que ella había sido quien primeramente había coqueteado con el joven, acusando las miradas que había atrapado entre ambos, pero aquello solo había exacerbado más a Emma al punto de que la discusión se había convertido en huracán, el dux sospechaba que todos los sirvientes debían haber escuchado detrás de la puerta aquello, y el al notar eso, había acudido a la puerta abriéndola, se había topado con el mayordomo a quien había reñido y sacado de allí, como modo de salir de la habitación, cerrando la discusión con un hablaremos luego, se había topado entonces por la mañana con que tenían invitación para una fiesta de té que no podía rechazar, puesto que era de la duquesa.

Cerro los ojos en un gesto de hastió mientras pensaba, tenía pocos deseos de disculparse por algo que consideraba no era culpa suya, pero aun así… le molestaba verse en una situación como aquella ¿Por qué tenía Emma que comportar así? En una suerte de venganza pensó que sin duda _Xavier no perdería nunca lo estribos de esa manera._


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

La mansión del conde de Diamond, un hombre honorable, respetado y cercano a la reina era sencillamente hermosa, era difícil hallar una representación más exquisita en el centro de la capital, y Charles no pudo menos que admirar en tranquilo silencio todo aquello, con sorpresa vio como a la entrada se elevaba un jardín bastante alto, no como los jardines comunes, que estaban con arbustos de rosas y amplios césped donde acomodar las fiestas de té, aquel jardín tenía arboles altos, y flores blancas regadas exquisitamente por el borde de un área de césped, además del camino perfectamente pavimentado por donde ingresaban los carruajes, era una vista un poco extraña, pero sí muy hermosa.

Por ello cuando vio a la dama frente a él, su madre y su hermana, no pudo menos que admirar su tranquila belleza, sus rasgos delicados y exquisitos, su elegante atractivo, su postura recta y elegante, unos ojos oscuros adornaban su hermosa cara, enmarcada por una larga cabellera de ébano, con sorpresa acepto que pocas veces había visto una persona más hermosa que la mujer que tenía en frente, así como nunca habría imaginado mejor marco para ella que aquella preciosa casa, había algo extraño, salvaje y astuto bajo el elegante saludo que ella les dio, pero ejerció la suficiente fascinación sobre la familia Xavier que ninguno de ellos pudo desconfiar realmente de ella.

Lady Diamond tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para que el dolor y la envidia no le cruzaran el rostro cuando vio, al fin y de frente, a Charles Xavier, _"el amor no puede ser más hermoso"_ pensó al verlo, con un sentimiento de dolor naciéndole el pecho, una envidia abrazadora corroyéndole el alma al verlo, forzándose, a base de costumbres siempre practicadas, a darle la bienvenida a su excelencia, la marquesa.

-oh marquesa, es un profundo honor tenerla en mi casa, su excelencia, a usted y a sus hijos- saludo con una voz tan dulce como la miel, viendo que la mujer se alzaba un tanto a si misma al decir eso ella… - esperaba su visita con agrado, y es agradable contar con su presencia para el té – continuo mientras todos se sentaban y acomodaban con movimientos estudiados y repetitivos, ninguno era original, y jamás lo sería hay un modo que es elegante a la hora de tomar el té, cualquier otro intento es saboteado y considerado vulgar- sabemos que prefiere el campo - insinuó con delicadeza.

La marquesa asintió para luego dedicarse a un largo e interesante monologo sobre la vida en el campo, eso por supuesto, a lady Diamond, le interesaba más bien poco, nunca le había gustado el campo, pero procuro crear una hermosa primera impresión para con la mujer, su hija, que era muy bonita, rubia y de ojos azules…en otras palabras un belleza clásica, y por supuesto… en el omega, que inclinaba grácil la cabeza y participaba en la conversación cuando se lo requería, parecía pensativo y dulce, interesado y distraído, confuso en cierta medida, y aburrido en otra.

Lo comprendió y eso la atravesó de lado a lado, porque le dio miedo.

La sociedad era tan abrumadora, normas aquí, normas allá, una mujer, un doncel, un omega inteligentes sufrirían en ese ambiente, sabiendo que estaban atados a normas y reglas que los limitaban mucho mejor que las cadenas que detenían a los esclavos y convictos… porque las normas eran aceptadas y las actitudes vistas, porque las cadenas era visibles y las normas no, pero estaban bien colocadas en la mente humana.

Ella soltó una risa, de cortesía, con un chiste que la marquesa había contado y los demás rieron también, noto que la risa del joven era de compromiso, al igual que la de ella… "¿Cuántos años tiene?" se preguntó viéndolo a los ojos y sonriéndole con amabilidad, como si le agradara, como si entre ambos hubiese cierto agrado natural, nada complicado, ni forzado por los entresijos sociales, simple reconocimiento de dos personas atrapadas en una sociedad hipócrita, carente de emoción, demasiado cruel, demasiado suave, demasiado ocupada cuidándose a sí misma como para notar la perversidad de sus miembros, de lo que ocultaba, ese profundo secreto que la obligaba a ignorar que lo que hacía ella era perverso; aquello que obligaba a Charles a sonreír y no ver en la mente de aquella mujer que sin saber cómo, le agradaba, como si ella pudiese entender lo que pasaba en su mente, porque ella era una mujer, porque había nacido siendo una omega, porque lucia tan fría como la luna y parecía cálida como el sol, aquello que le obligaba a él a ignorar que su corazón latía extrañamente al recordar el baile al que había asistido hacía poco, que le hacía recordar los ojos del dux extranjero, la irónica mirada de Shadow, el baile con el marqués y sus ansias porque Wolf lo visitara, de que aquellas conversaciones con sus padre dejaran de serlo para que apareciera de una vez en su hogar, en su sala, como un invitado y hablara con él… aquello que le obligaba a esperar que otro realizara el primer acto porque actuar él sería demasiado atrevido, y debía esperar y ser cuidadoso, del mismo modo en que ella jugaba sus actos.

Y ella, lady Diamond también pensaba mientras el teté continuaba inexorable hasta su esperado desenlace, ese en el que se agradecía la visita, se terminaba de comentar las bodas de tal o cual personaje, el nombramiento de nuevo canciller y se pedía extender sus saludos hasta el esposo, el primo, el abuelo, la hermana… en su mente comenzó a tejerse la telaraña que tarde o temprano, le entregarían a Shadow el tesoro que ansiaba.

Desde su ventana observo el carruaje llevarse a los Xavier y ella comenzó a pensar, quizás unos libros, una salida en caballos… ¿Le gustarían los caballos?... un paseo, se anunciaba como un cortejo largo para la temporada, pero productivo…

Apretó los labios y corrió la cortina, cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vista, de repente y sin razón se encontró odiándolo todo, a Sebastián, a Charles, a sí misma, al amor y alma soledad que parecía nutrirse en su destino cuando todo aquello terminara.

.

.

.

La duquesa Von Tomer se preciaba de ser una mujer paciente, por esa razón había dado una semana a sus díscolos familiares para que estos se decidieran a dar el primer paso, por lo que sabía, gracias a los chismes de la servidumbre, James si había hecho solicitud de visitar al joven, pero aún no lo hacía, dudaba de hecho que el marques se hubiera negado, pero Sebastián no había hecho absolutamente nada, por lo que ella sabía y eso… la molestaba.

Se preciaba de tener el talento de leer a las personas y saber que querían –y como lo querían-; era por eso que había optado por el hijo de Xavier, demasiadas virtudes y la mente necesaria para un miembro de la alta nobleza, aquella que dirigía el mundo desde sus altos castillos.

Pero sus sobrinos no hacían gran esfuerzo por moverse, por agradar lo que su piedad y gran dedicación, nacida de su amor filial la llevaba a hacer por el bien de ambos.

Era cierto, y no lo negaba, que había convertido en su mente a Charles Xavier en un premio para el que lo obtuviera, por que sospechaba que eso lo haría más atractivo aun para ambos, eran hombre de sociedad después de todo y debían ser dueños de mentes perversas y dedicadas.

Los llevo a un baile en el que sabía el joven resaltaría peligrosamente, cerca del dux Lensherr, el cual sin duda llamaría sobre su persona una curiosidad breve y peligrosa a la razón de sus antiguos actos y los malhadados rumores sobre su graciosa persona, después de eso no resultaría difícil que el muchacho se viese un tanto alterado, si los rumores y la información que tenía ella por sus propios medios, resultaba cierta, sin duda encontraría cierto interés sobre el hombre, y un omega como él, que había tenido trato con el antiguo arconte y que estaba bajo sospecha de haber guardado sentimientos por él, vería a Lensher como un usurpador, eso sin duda causaría cierto intercambio de miradas, un intercambio que provocaría interés o como menos curiosidad en aquellos hombres.

Después no sería difícil acercarse al marques que sin duda vería su ego dispuesto por el interés suyo, el del marques Wolf y el de Shadow, estos hallaría interesante al joven estaba segura, tanto tiempo limitado por las normas sociales y siendo terriblemente inteligente y sensible, cometería aquellos errores que la virtud no compromete y la sociedad está dispuesta a ignorar a veces cuando la fortuna que te precede es lo suficientemente grande y tu belleza lo suficientemente fascinante como para causar admiración y no envidia.

Envidia apreciables, claro.

Entonces ¿Por qué la demora?

No pudo menos que preguntarse si sus planes habrían salido mal, y recibió la taza de té de las manos de su fiel mayordomo mientras pensaba rápida como era, la posición del marques de Xavier era muy alta, demasiado alta si era sincera, suficiente para apoyar cualquier ascenso en la nobleza para cualquiera, era una unión perfecta desde un punto de vista político, una unión agradable, puesto que el muchacho sabía cuándo tener la boca cerrada y cuando hablar, una visión preciosa, era de rostro agradable.

Entonces, a que la demora ¿Creían acaso que otros no estaban interesados en él? Se preguntó tomando un sorbo de la bebida, rosas, y cerró los ojos, pensativa.

No podía intervenir demasiado y era consciente de eso, ya eran hombres e intervenir podía llegar a ser contraproducente.

-Mi lady –dijo el mayordomo apartándola de su abstracción – El dux Lensherr ha sido llamado a la cámara real –comento, era un confabulador nato, había apoyado a su marido en misiones peligrosas y cuando este había muerto se había quedado a su lado, protegiéndola, era consciente de los entramados políticos y reales que nadie más podía adivinar.

-Sorprendente- fue la respuesta de la dama -¿continúan las sospechas sobre el antiguo arconte? –pregunto al aire, viendo como este realizaba movimientos exactos acomodándolo todo.

-solo un par de sospechas sin importancia, al parecer piensan que el joven hijo de Xavier podría saber algo –comento al aire, causando que la mujer frunciera el ceño, Charless Xavier era un doncel, la posición, como la suya, naturalmente era mantenerse atrás, brillar con la dulzura y belleza y si participaban en algún plan de aquellos a menudo se esperaba que fueran capaces de detenerse allí donde la cortesía y la virtud se los exigía.

Siempre respetando su posición inferior.

-Una sospecha arriesgada –comento, seriamente.

-Por supuesto, un par de palabras mal dichas y Xavier empezará a cortar cabezas, incluidas alguna de la casa real –sonrió el mayordomo cambiando el juego de té –Su sobrina llegara en media hora, quizás deba cambiar el té.

-Quizás.

.

.

.

Emma había sido siempre maravillosa, era dueña de una belleza magnifica, educada en las mejores casa, la duquesa había sabido que la joven estaba destinada a un futuro brillante, por ello la había entregado al arconte de Aría, un hombre poderoso, extranjero, y letal.

Sin honor.

Pero rico como creso y poderoso como ninguno.

Se la había dado sabiendo que la haría importante, rica… e infeliz.

No era que pretendiera nada más que eso para su hermosa nieta, en su mundo, la felicidad y el amor eran cosas que nunca se llegaban a tener por completo, no así el poder, la ambición y la fortuna, esas si eran cosas factibles de tener a mano.

Por ello se confundía, con lo que su nieta le contaba, amaba desesperadamente a Lensherr,

Pero era claro que tras llegar a Baviera, alguien había logrado su atención y lo tenía fascinado, Erick se alejaba cada vez más de Emma y esta no sabía cómo retenerlo, su afecto, sus ganas de estar con él era rechazados.

-Cada vez me soporta menos –gimió con la voz atenazada en lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer, la duquesa frunció los labios.

-y en respuesta tú te atas más a él, ¿Me equivoco? –pregunto, tomando un sorbo del delicioso té de jazmín que el mayordomo les había servido.

-Es que no sé qué hacer ¿Qué hago mal? –gimió ella, desesperada, la marquesa contuvo el gesto de asco al oír aquello, ella como una mujer que siempre había sido amada, también despreciaba a aquellos que suplicaban el amor ajeno.

-Ese es tu error –soltó acida- que no sabes que hacer, querida hija mía… A ningún hombre le agrada que lo atosiguen de amor, lo suyo es perseguir y tú…

La miro con profundo desprecio, un desprecio tal que le helo la sangre a la mujer que allí estaba oyéndola.

-Tú le has dado todo… a cambio de nada.

.

.

.

Charles volvió a sacudirse por novena vez en lo que iba la tarde, mientras continuaba cabalgando por el parque, tenía la espalda recta y sus movimientos iban en armonía con el caballo, no quería decir que fuese incomodo, mientras continuaba cabalgando en compañía de su hermana, con la vigilante mirada de su madre y la institutriz sobre ambos, Raven sonreía perfecta y sus ojos parecían brillar aquella mañana, Charless tenía la sospecha con haber vuelto a cruzarse de nuevo con aquel hombre, Charless sabía que se llamaba Azazel, y era temido, ya que siempre iba cubierto de cuerpo completo, con aquel traje negro, sin embargo ambos, Raven y él, eran conscientes de que miraba a Raven y cabalgaba a esas horas para verla.

Solo cabía la pregunta de cuándo se acercaría, al fin, a hablarles.

Aun así, aquel día tampoco se había acercado y Charless se encontraba disfrutando del paseo cuando vio aparecer, por la otra vuelta un hermoso alazán negro como la noche, y orgulloso cómo un rey, sobre el arrogante animal iba el dux Erick Lensherr, su aspecto era regio e imponente, como siempre, Charless estaba acostumbrado a verle, desde que había empezado a cabalgar en el parque había notado que el dux, en compañía de algunos otros solía ir a cabalgar, a menudo en compañía de Emma Suffore, lo que menudo llamaba la atención del joven hijo del marques, no de la mejor manera pero tenía su atención, como cada vez que los veía, Charless asió con más fuerza las riendas del caballo, pero sus manos temblaron al darse cuenta de una cosa realmente extraña.

El dux continuaba cabalgando, aquella tarde iba solo.


End file.
